


Flames

by EvilQueenRegina2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenRegina2015/pseuds/EvilQueenRegina2015
Summary: While she sank to her knees, she felt rather than saw something move again and she was about to let her inner evil queen out, when there was a crack in the air, and the pain that bloomed at the back of her head was overpowering. Just before darkness took over and she lost consciousness, she hear him. He sounded so smug. "I got a queen on her knees." TRIGGER WARNING!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite (mostly taken apart and edited for now) of a story I posted on fanfiction.net, and while it didn’t get much response there, I wanted to post it on here to see what you lovelies think. I’ll add more tags, but for now I wanted to post the first chapter.

She was being followed, and she knew, without a doubt, that all she had done in the past, and all she had planned to do in the near future, would soon be atone for.

Regina knew who was following her. She had known for a few days, right after finding out that Greg Mendell was Owen Flynn. She remembered the little boy she had driven out of town, and the father she'd had killed by her sheriff.

Owen was here for revenge, and she was the only one capable of satisfying his thirst for it.

She knew she was taking more than a risk, but as she went to Mary Margaret's loft, she knew she wanted to see Henry one last time, even if he didn't want to see her.

Her hands shook in her pockets as she stood in front of the loft door. Were they going to leave her standing outside? She pulled her hands out of her pockets and knocked.

However, the answer came fast enough. Emma Swan opened the door, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want Regina?" she asked with an exhausted sigh.

It threw Regina off and she jammed her hands into the pockets of her black leather trimmed coat. She was ready to give the biggest show since the curse was broken. 

“I’m leaving town for a couple of days, and I wanted to say goodbye to Henry.” 

She'd only ever left Storybrooke when she went to get Henry, when he was still a baby. She never wanted to leave town, ever again, and she wouldn't.

Emma stared at Regina, and the frustration was evident on her face. “What? Regina, we are in the middle of a crisis and you want to leave town?”

She was speechless for a breath, her hand fidgeting in her pocket with a piece of paper before she wet her lips. “It’ll be...it’ll help this crisis too  if I left. I’m only standing in the way, I can’t help.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “You know something...that’s why you’re leaving, isn’t it?”

“And what if it is, Miss Swan?” Regina snarled before she took her hands out of her pockets.

She missed the last layer of armor when she realized that she didn't wear her leather gloves, but she balled her hands in the fists beside her hips.

“Come in, let’s talk about this,” Emma gritted out as she stepped aside. 

Regina hesitated. Emma had been softer towards her recently, and it had made her understand that, whatever she had felt towards the blonde before, it had shifted into something friendly. Perhaps even _more_ than friendly, if she really thought about it.

She didn’t have the time though. 

Emma had been the only one who had tried to make a connection with her, and Regina felt she had at least a talk to the blonde.

“Alright.” 

Regina hesitated to step into the loft. She had to admit that she felt warm and cozy, just the opposite of what the curse was supposed to do. 

But her son and his mother had broken the curse. They had all found their happy ending, and she was left with nothing.

“Regina?” Mary Margaret sounded surprised, but she showed nothing more than that. She had learned earlier in her life that she had shown any emotion to Regina, that it would be used against her.

Regina was no longer planning to use anything against anyone. Emma had a silent conversation with Mary Margaret, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

“I believe you were planning on talking me out of leaving.”

Regina squares her shoulders, one hand resting on her stomach and the other hanging on her side. Uncomfortable as she was, she didn't move as she watched the two women – so different from each other, but so much the same – watch her.

It was Mary Margaret who spoke first. “Why do you want to leave town when there’s a threat? You’ve never run from a fight.”

If only the pixie haired woman knew how often she’d run from a fight when she was younger. How often that had turned into _lessons_ from her mother. 

Regina laughed dryly and was about to reply when Emma held up her hand, effectively stopping her. “She says it’ll be better if she’s not here. But you know more, don’t you, Regina?”

“Nothing regarding to this, Miss Swan.” 

“I know you’re lying, but why?” 

She wetted her lips as she looked up at the two women in front of her. Mary Margaret looked suspicious, and Emma was wearing a mask of indifference.

Regina balled her hand against her stomach in the fist. "Believe what you want, I don't have any information that might be useful for your battle."

“Then why are you here, ready to leave?” 

She turned to Mary Margaret, "Because I was only standing in the way." She paused, swallowed thickly. "Also, I hurt Henry by forcing him to talk to me.” 

"You just need to give the kid time, Regina," Emma said, sympathetically. "You saw how happy he was when he saw you at Granny's the other day, right?"

Henry was distant, but polite to her. They hadn't seen much of each other, and Regina had worked diligently to be a better person – even to continued her work with Dr. Hopper.

She kept her distance and made sure that Henry saw that she was doing whatever she could to be the person he wanted her to be.

Whenever she saw him, he would have been happy–perhaps even happier than he had been with her–and she would have made sure that she wouldn't bother him. He would have smiled at her if he saw her, although he usually didn't even notice her.

Until a few days ago, when she saw him at Granny's. He'd smiled, the smile that he usually had reserved for her, but she'd seen him give to Emma lately. He'd told her he missed her. Her heart had hurt, because it was hard to believe. In the end, she had told him that she missed him, too, and had left the diner without ordering anything.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Emma. “I’m sure that was your doing.” 

“You are really something, Madam Mayor.” Emma shook her head, and the frustration on her face was clear.

"As I said, I'm just leaving for a couple of days, and no, I don't know anything about the threat to Storybrooke or its heroes."

“Maybe it’s not the heroes being threatened.” Regina tensed and pursed her lips as she stared at the blonde. “But you already knew that.” 

“What I know, Miss Swan is that I have business outside of Storybrooke that doesn’t concern you, and while you are taking care of m—Henry, I would like to tell him.” She kept her voice void of emotion until she realized that she might not get the chance. Her throat thickened. “Now, will I get that chance or are you going to take that from me too?” 

There was a tense moment of silence as the three women stared at each other, but Mary Margaret moved and looked at Emma.

“If she wants to leave town...Emma, who are we to stop her? Maybe...maybe she’ll take the danger with her,” She said hesitantly, shrugging her shoulders.

Regina felt the cold of those words deep in her bones and almost let them get to her. She quickly lifted her chin, staring at Emma as the blonde seemed to hesitate.

“If that’s what you really want.” 

“I’ll go get Henry.” Mary Margaret vanished up the stairs, leaving Emma and Regina alone.

It was Emma who was the first to break the silence. “I don’t know why you’re running…I just hope that you know that Henry still needs you.” 

“He doesn’t need me, because he has _you._ ” 

“You raised him, Regina. You’re still his _mother._ ”

Regina smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Of course, Miss Swan. That’s why I need you to keep him safe, no matter what happens.”

And then they both realized that they weren't that different  because they did everything they could to protect the ones they loved, the _one_ they loved, Henry.

“Regina?” It tore through her that he didn't call her _Mom_ anymore but she put up her wall, just enough that he couldn't see how much she was hurting.

“Henry,” She blinked furiously at the tears that welled up before turning and smiled at the little boy. She knelt before him–the only person she'd ever kneeled for–and took a deep breath. “I’m leaving town for a couple of days.”

“Why?” He asked, with his eyes clouded with judgment. “Are you running away?” 

“Not—not exactly,” Regina muttered, looking down at her hands for a moment before looking at him in the eye again. “I have something to do outside of town and I—I’m fairly certain that the strangers that came into town will stop snooping around after I leave.” 

She said more than she wanted with Emma and Mary Margaret in the room, but she couldn’t lie to Henry as much as she could to those two. 

It was enough for Emma to open her mouth to say something, but Mary Margaret stopped her by gently putting a hand on her arm.

Regina saw it all happen, but she chose to ignore it in order to talk to her son. She hoped for a last hug to tide her over, even though she wasn't sure if she'd ever come back to him.

“So you’re doing it to protect Storybrooke?” Henry sounded so hopeful that Regina could barely stop her tears from falling as she nodded. “That’s awesome, Mom!”

He grinned at her before he moved to close the gap between them, slamming his body into hers with such force that she fell back. But she didn't care as long as her son was in her arms. It's been a long time, so long since the last time she got the chance to hold him.

“I love you, my little prince,” Regina whispered shakily, without the force she usually used, but Henry heard it.

She swallowed thickly as Henry pulled back, doing everything in her power to push down the pain of his blatant rejection of her love. She pursed her lips again as she stood to her feet, brushing her sweaty palms against her coat before she looked up. 

“Well, now that that’s settled,” as she forced the words out, her throat hurt. “I think it’s time for me to go.” 

She nodded to Emma and Mary Margaret, and with one last longing glance at Henry, she turned and left the loft without looking back.

—SQ—

“She’s leaving town?” David frowned. 

Emma knew that he was trying to understand what was going on, and she had to admit that she didn't even know how to explain it. As usual, the day had moved on. They had dinner together, and Emma had spoken to Henry for a while after he had gone to bed.

He wanted to stay up, be involved in everything that was going on, but Emma had told him that he was still too young, no matter what he thought.

The Mayor was hiding something and Emma wanted to find out what it was. That's why they were sitting at the bar in the kitchen, David standing at the sink.

“That’s what she wants us to believe.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “What do you mean? She said she was leaving, why would she lie?”

Emma shrugged. Regina had become adept at lying, but Emma could see right through her. She had seen the pain before, and she knew there was more to the story than she had let go.

David hummed. “Lie or not, it solves a problem.” 

Emma stood to her feet. “It doesn’t, David. It gives me more questions because it doesn’t make sense that she would leave town.” 

“Why not?” Mary Margaret asked. 

"It doesn't make sense for her to leave town. She's been fighting to spend more time with Henry to show him she's better... and she's just decided to leave?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't trust it."

David raised his eyebrow. "It doesn't make sense, but is it our problem or hers?"

Emma flinched at the harshness of that question and shook her head. "Are you serious right now? Haven't you seen how much she loves that kid, even after all the shit he pulled? He called her evil every time, and he ignored her and hurt her?"

“He was right though, and you don’t trust her with him any more than I do. You never stopped Henry from doing the things he did, because he always came to you right?”

Emma knew it was the truth. She'd accepted the way he'd been to his adoptive mother, because that meant he'd come to her, and even though she'd given him up all those years ago, she still wanted him in her life. So, when Regina fought against it, Emma turned a blind eye to Henry's attitude and enjoyed the fact that he came to her.

“I know. I’ve been more than a little selfish because I wanted him back.” And now she realized that he wasn’t even hers to get back to begin with. She had signed over his rights the moment she gave him up and Regina had taken him in. Regina, by all intents and purposes, is his mother, and Emma did not even have the right to make a decision about him. “But that’s all going to change. Because she’s his mother, and legally, she decides what happens with him.” 

“So what, you’re just going to give him back?” Mary Margaret asked incredulously as she stood to her feet. Emma shook her head. She didn't want to give him back, she wanted to be a part of her life.

  
“It’s Regina’s choice what happens with him, and if I have to beg to stay in his life I will.” She waved her hand, her mind turning back to the issue at hand. “But first we – _I_ – have to figure out where she’s going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for commenting! I hope I can live up to expectations! Here’s a warning for violence, because of what happens in this chapter.

Regina made her rounds through town, making sure everything was in order before she went home.

She’d spent twenty-eight years as mayor of Storybrooke, and even though it had been taken from her, she couldn’t let it go so quickly.

She’d liked being mayor even when every day was the same for the most part. Citizens came to her for everything, something that they hadn’t gotten the chance to back in the old world.

When Emma had come to town, everything had changed – including the issues going on in town. It should have clued Regina in on the fact that the curse was weakening, but she’d ignored it.

She saved Gold’s pawn shop for last, hoping he was still there even though night had settled completely. A cold had settled deep within her bones, and she trembled. She didn’t know if it was the actual cold or the fear she’d been feeling.

“Miss Mills, to what I owe this...pleasure?”

It felt like he was everywhere and Regina blinked. His voice had changed since the curse had broken – it had gone back to the high, annoying intonation.

She waited until he pushed through the curtains, his cane clicking against the hardwood floor as he showed himself.

She wetted her lips. “I need a favor.”

“And what, dearie, might that be?” He smirked, ready to make a deal with the Queen.

Her hands trembled at her side as she stepped closer to him. “I need you to look after Henry, to make sure that he’s safe, and happy.”

The request seemed out of character even for her but she knew that Gold was not going to comment on that. After all, Henry was his family too.

Gold watched her, his eyes seeing more than she was willing to show. He didn’t say anything for a long time, and Regina swallowed, and then again to get rid of the nerves.

“Deal.”

“Not a deal, a promise. I won’t be able to pay you back, and I’m not going to have anyone else carry that burden. He’s your grandson, looking after him is what you do for family.”

Regina watched as he let those words sink in before he nodded, and then she breathed out in relief. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d held her breath.

“Ready to sacrifice yourself for the greater good Regina?” His voice sounded different, more like he cared about her and for a moment Regina wondered what it was like to have people care for you.

She let go quickly, the pain in her chest at the thought alone enough to make her want to cry.

“Something like that. But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.” She closed her eyes against the pain, and then opened them again to look at him intensely. “Not even Belle.”

“I’m intrigued,” Gold said with one eyebrow practically raised to his hairline. “But I’m assuming you’re not going to tell what the plan is.”

“You assume right, imp,” Regina sneered. It wasn’t as heartfelt as normal but what was normal anymore? Gold wasn’t Gold but he was Rumplestiltskin and the deals he made always came with too big of a price. And Regina felt like even though it wasn’t the price he was expecting, she would pay it anyway.

She marched out of the shop with her head held high and her back straight even though it felt like her body was caving in on her under the pressure.

The look of contemplation was lost to her as Gold watched her go. He knew that, to keep his grandson safe, he needed to make sure that his mother was alive.

He smiled, because she hadn’t realized she had just inadvertently asked him to help her stay alive.

Regina’s hands trembled and she pushed them into her coat pockets as she made her way to the mansion.

It hadn’t been a home for a while now, not since Henry had left to stay with Emma. She wondered how she’d managed to live there and feel at home before Henry had come into her life, and had filled the hollow and cold house with laughter and life.

Maybe she’d never been happy before. Maybe it had been mere acceptance.

The streets were empty, somehow making her feel heavier. It was terrifyingly silent and it unsettled her more than she’d ever been. She was afraid—afraid that Greg would snatch her in the middle of Main Street.

Regina never once faltered as she stepped into the cold mansion. She slammed the door behind her, shivering as she shrugged out of her coat.

She felt a tear slide down her face, finally alone to let go of her tightly held control. It was cold and as she threw her keys into the bowl, she kept shivering.

Her eyes fell on the two white envelopes she’d put there before she’d gone to see Henry for one last time. The names _Emma_ and _Henry_ stared at her from the white paper and she took a deep shaky breath.

At least everything seemed to have been closed off for her, and she was glad that she’d gotten the chance to get the closure she needed.

She shook her head and focused on something other than the people she—on the person she loved. A shower sounded good right about now, she thought, as she kicked off her heels.

Her thoughts were all over the place as she made her way up the stairs and toward her en-suite bathroom.

Henry was the lifeline she had managed to grab onto and now, she felt like the only choice she had was letting go. Which sounded easier said than done.

Ever since Emma had arrived, Regina had felt like she didn’t even stand a chance anymore. He had pulled away from her before that though, and she knew she had only made it worse by trying to make him think he was crazy.

She turned on the shower and closed her eyes, giving herself a moment to let her feelings settle. Pain, anger and especially acceptance settled over her as tears burned in her eyes.

The bathroom was filled with steam, and she opened the door a little before she quickly took off her clothes. A sound outside the door had her stop before she could take off her underwear.

Her first thought was to ignore it until after her shower, to just close and lock the bathroom door and warm up before she stepped into danger.

But as her heart slammed against her ribs and suddenly, the steam seemed to suffocate her, she knew she had to face whatever it was that was going to happen.

She had to be brave, if only for Henry.

She pushed open the door with one hand while the other was clenched to a fist against her stomach. She quickly glanced around the room, not seeing anything move again. Had she imagined it because she was expecting something to happen?

When something snapped around her outstretched arm, she almost burst out in laughter, if it wasn’t for the tension pressing against her chest.

Her magic – which she hadn’t used for weeks because Henry had asked – felt like it was being pulled out of her, and it hurt and weakened her. Drops of perspiration appeared on her forehead and upper lip as her knees buckled.

While she sank to her knees, she felt rather than saw something move again and she was about to let her inner evil queen out, when there was a crack in the air, and the pain that bloomed at the back of her head was overpowering.

Just before darkness took over and she lost consciousness, she hear him. He sounded so smug.

“I got a queen on her knees.”

* * *

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to just...go in there?”

Emma glanced at the boy sitting next to her, wondering what he was playing at.

He had woken up an hour ago, claiming he had forgotten something at home. She couldn’t think of anything he needed now that he hadn’t needed before, but he had been adamant and she couldn’t deny him anything when he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his.

“If she’s not there, why worry? She won’t even know and besides, technically I still live here,” Henry said with a smirk before he pushed the car door open and got out.

Emma quickly followed, aware of everything around her but focusing on Henry. She had been inside the mansion a couple of times before, she knew it was huge. She didn’t know why someone would need a place this big especially when they were alone, but she shook off the thought before she could let it get away with her.

“Just so were clear, in and out, no lingering,” Emma said, for what may well have been the hundredth time since they got in the car.

“Yea, okay.” Henry pushed his key into the lock and then pushed open the front door.

Emma felt something was off right away, even before she heard the shower run and saw the kicked off heels.

She gave the foyer a quick once over, noting the envelopes next to the bowl, keys thrown in carelessly.

She tensed, and pulled her gun out of her holster. “Something doesn’t feel right. Stay here, kid.”

She didn’t wait for him to reply but followed the sound of the running shower to Regina’s bedroom, both her hands on her gun, arms stretched out in front of her. Only the lights in the bathroom were on, the door slightly opened.

While Emma didn’t think Regina would take a shower with all the doors opened, she also didn’t know anything about her. It still felt wrong to her, and so she slowly pushed open the door.

The shower was running, but no one was there. Clothes were laying on the floor, and Emma frowned as she glanced around.

She sighed and then quickly turned off the shower.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, she took everything in. Nothing seemed out of place, there was no sign of a struggle. It didn’t make any sense to her.

“Henry?”

She turned on the light in the room, hoping it would help her, hoping it would show her something that could help her find out what had happened.

Henry’s footsteps sounded on the stairs. She recognized his footfalls as she did with Mary Margaret or even Regina.

He appeared in the doorway a moment later, his face pale and fear in his eyes.

“What’s going on, Emma? Didn’t she say she was leaving town? Was she lying?” His voice broke and it almost broke Emma’s heart.

She shook her head and held out her arm. “I don’t know kid. But I think we should find out, don’t you?”

She knew involving him in something potentially dangerous was ill advised, but she also knew she couldn’t keep him from involving himself anyway.

“Yea. Yea we have to find out,” he muttered with a nod, and then he straightened up, pulled his shoulders back. It was a show, and they both knew it but Emma simply smiled at him. “Operation Evil Queen.”

The name jolted Emma completely out of her acceptance of his behavior toward her and she stepped closer to him, kneeling in front of him.

“No.” Emma shook her head, her irritation clear. “She is your mother, kid. No operation names, we just need to find out what happened here.”

Henry frowned, his confusion clear. “Oh, okay.”

This time, Emma focused on everything in the room. The way the bed was still made, and when she checked the closet and drawers, nothing seemed to be missing. Regina’s suitcase was still there which meant she either didn’t leave town or she wasn’t planning on leaving tonight.

Considering the fact that the shower had been running, she hadn’t planned on going anywhere and that made Emma afraid.

Someone had been lurking in the shadows for a couple of weeks now. It all started happening when Greg Mendell had arrived. At first the man had been in the hospital, after his car accident. But when he recovered, he stayed to everyone’s surprise.

Emma had figured out pretty soon that Greg had focused in on Regina. She could see it in the way he watched the mayor whenever they were in the same place at the same time.

She suspected Regina had noticed too, and maybe that was the reason she had wanted to leave town. But Emma also suspected that Regina had never made it that far.

“Emma,” Henry pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked as she tried to focus on her son. “Check this out.”

Henry was on the other side of the room, half hidden behind the bed as he stared down at something. When Emma moved next to him, she realized that something was more than wrong.

Regina’s phone was laying next to her bed, the screen still on. It showed a picture, and as Emma bent down to pick up the phone, she could feel her stomach roll and her eyes started to burn. The picture showed Regina, standing in her bathroom in just her bra and panties, staring at the running water of her shower.

Emma swiped her finger over the screen, and the next picture showed Regina half turned as she probably realized someone was in her room. Another swipe, another picture but this time, Regina’s hands seemed to be emitting a purple steam.

“What does this mean?” Henry asked, his voice so small it squeezed at Emma’s chest.

Emma shook her head. “I don’t know. We should go back to the loft. We’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” She knew he’d see this as refusal to help but really, it wasn’t. “I don’t really know how to go about this but I do know, that we all need...I need help.”

Henry, closing his mouth after he had intended to protest, nodded. “Yea, we need help.”

Emma didn’t want to say it. She knew she didn’t have to say it, because he knew. He knew that someone had taken those pictures of his adoptive mother.

Emma knew someone had taken Regina. And she knew, without a doubt, that Regina had known she was in danger and had taken it upon herself to make sure that she was alone to face it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @EvilQueenR2015, don’t hesitate to talk to me on there!
> 
> If there are any artsy readers who would be able and willing to make something of a cover for this, I’d be forever grateful!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: torture.

Regina woke with a start when the ice cold water hit her face and chest, and she spluttered as she swallowed in surprise. 

The first thing she noticed was the way she was tied – her arms above her head, her shoulders bearing the brunt of her weight as she hung from the ceiling. She’d done this to her prisoners so often, she had lost count. 

The muscles in her arms and shoulders were burning with the weight. 

The second thing she noticed was the splitting headache. The back of her head felt sticky, and she gritted her teeth as she tried to push down the stabbing pain. 

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, the headache intensifying to blinding. The black spots she saw dissipated after a moment and she blinked fast to push back the tears. She told herself it was because of the pain, because she didn’t want to admit that she was terrified to the point of tears. 

“Took you long enough,” a low voice said from the shadows. There wasn’t much light to begin with but he was cloaked in the shadows. 

The room she was in was bared of anything that could show her where they were, and though the sound of the water dripping out of her hair was soft, it echoed through the room. 

“Show yourself, you coward.” Regina’s voice was low and throaty and hurt her head more than she had anticipated. While her body wanted to flinch, the rope didn’t give and she could feel the burn against her wrists. 

“Oh, I’m not a coward,” the voice said, before a movement caught her eye and she turned just in time to see him stepping out of the shadows. “I think I’m smart, binding your magic and your body so that you can’t harm anyone else ever again.” 

Even knowing he was after her, she was surprised to see him standing in front of her. “Owen.”

She’d hoped he would come for her ever since he arrived in Storybrooke. She had remembered the first day of the curse, and how a little boy and his father had appeared out of nowhere. They weren’t from the old world, she remembered thinking something like that shouldn’t have happened, but it had.

And here he was, ready to act on his revenge. 

“Regina,” Owen sneered. “Or should I say,  _ Evil Queen _ ?”

“Ah. So you know who I am.” From the way he’d lurked around, she already knew he’d known there was more to his father’s story.

“I remember you. I remember how much you wanted me to be yours. What did you do to my father?” Owen asked, coming closer so abruptly that Regina pulled back, hardly registering the pain as a gut wrenching fear suddenly flooded her system. 

“After you left,” she said with trembling voice, “I warned him to never come back and then he left.”

“Liar!” Owen roared as he grabbed hold of her chin. He squeezed, breathing hard as he tried to calm himself down. “You’re a fucking liar.” He pushed her back, as if disgusted that he had touched her. 

The roped bit into her skin, and for a moment, all she could do was swing with them as the momentum didn’t allow her to stand still. Her feet barely touched the ground which made it hard to find a grip. 

“He.  _ Left _ .” She gritted out when she finally got enough hold on the floor. “I can’t tell you where he is.”

“He never came out, I waited around for days. He stayed here either alive or dead,” Owen said lowly and then he moved. “I wonder why Emma and Henry don’t notice that you lie every time you open your disgusting mouth.” He glowered at her lips, something she couldn’t quite place glittering in his eyes. “Emma...you lie to her to tell her you’re leaving town, but you also lie to her about whatever it is you’re feeling for her.” 

Regina blinked as he paced around her. “I have feelings for Miss Swan?” She cackled. “Give me a break.” 

There was no way he could know about that. She was better at hiding, or at least she thought so.

She thought about the letter she’d left for Emma and she closed her eyes, pain washing over her at a missed chance. 

At first he started with just pacing around her, not touching only looking and gloating. She was still wearing her bra and panties – for which she was grateful – but his eyes on her made her feel naked nonetheless. 

But then he started running a finger over her skin while he walked. Slowly, his finger tracked a trail only he seemed to see as it moved just under her breast and toward her belly button, to her side and her back. He hardly put any pressure on the skin, only a light touch. 

It was enough to make her shiver, to make her feel dirty. It was enough to bring back memories she’d tried so hard to forget.

“Well, It doesn’t matter does it? Emma and Henry will be happy. Happier without you in their lives.” She had trouble paying attention to what he was saying, his touch making her skin crawl.

“I will get out of this. They may not know I need  _ saving _ ,” the word left a bitter taste in her mouth and she closed her eyes while he grew bolder in his touch. His hand pressed against her stomach as she forced herself to get the words out. “I will survive this.” 

“You know what I keep wondering about?” He turned his hand, and his finger pressed into the skin just above her panties. “Why you never got your own kids. You had more than enough chances.” 

Her throat closed around the words for a long, loaded moment. The feel of his hand on her skin, his eyes so dark, made her want to disappear. 

While his words implied an insult, she couldn't reply. Her mind stuck on his question and her throat closed as tears sprang into her eyes. “That is none of your business.”

Owen chuckled. “Everything about you right now is my business, witch.” He put some more pressure with his fingers before he started pacing again. His fingers pressing much harder now, bruising the skin on her hips. “So tell me, why didn’t you? Are you barren?” 

His words slammed into her like he had hit her and she swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat. “You’d think you’d be more well versed in how our world works, Mr. Flynn.” 

“Maybe...but what I want is for you to tell me.” He made his way to where he had come from earlier, disappearing into the shadows again. “I can still hear you, so talk.”

For a minute, Regina thought to deny him. If he knew how their world worked then he should know that she was used to more than her share of pain, especially the one where someone wanted to make sure she knew  _ they  _ were in control. 

But something about the sounds, metal over metal, made her want to tell all her deepest and darkest secrets just to make sure that while she was talking, he wasn’t hurting her. 

“People from our land are only able to reproduce with their true loves.” Her voice wavered as she forced herself to relive that moment that she realized.

Her true love was gone which meant she’d never have her own children. It had been a hard and bitter pill to swallow, and had been part of what had turned her into the  _ Evil Queen _ . Her pain because she would never carry a child close to her heart. 

“So how does that work with Emma?” He asked as he sauntered back in sight. Regina watched him, tried to figure out what he was planning. “I mean, was Henry’s father her true love?”

“I assume he was,” Regina sneered. “Otherwise Henry wouldn’t be here.”

“And what about two of the same sex? Is that even possible in your world?”

He was quite intrusive and while Regina wouldn’t tell him to stop talking, she did wish he would change the subject. It wasn’t something she had focused on when she learnt about true love and all the rules and repercussions. 

“I have to admit,” she drawled, “I never cared much for the true love lessons. They seemed so frivolous.”

“Another lie,” Owen muttered as he moved closer again. “I really don’t understand why you’re lying about this.”  

Regina flinched this time when he lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. It was a gentle move but crackling with the power behind it. Owen could do whatever he wished and she knew this. 

“There is nothing to tell. The way True Love works isn’t something explainable or understandable, Owen. It’s something that just is,” Regina said after a while, her voice steady as she looked him in the eye. “And if you want to have the scientific explanation, you’re going to have to look elsewhere because I don’t have it.”

“That’s something at least.” He caressed her cheek, then slowly moved his hand down, toward her throat. “Because it seems to me like it would either be magic or something else entirely if two women could have a kid without help.” 

“You do realize you sound like a moron, don’t you? Do you even hear yourself talk?” 

Time stood still for a moment as he glowered at her, the full force of his hate slamming into her and then his hand tightened around her throat, cutting off her air supply. 

The force he used caused them both to shake, and it didn’t take long for Regina to start seeing black spots move through her vision. 

She really wasn’t afraid to die but she did wish she could have had more time with Henry. 

He was the last person on her mind as she slipped into that darkness. 

* * *

“Why would she give herself up to him, without telling anyone?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma stared at the envelope in her hand, her name staring back at her. She had gone back to the mansion when she realized that she hadn’t thought to take the two envelopes.

Greg Mendell had Regina, but there hadn’t been a clue as to where he would take her. She gritted her teeth at the anger she felt – why had she let Regina walk away so easily?

“The only thing I can think of is Henry. Even after the crappy way he’s been acting toward her, he’s her everything.” 

Mary Margaret sighed. “You’re probably right, but still…she should’ve at least told us something.”

“I don’t believe she does anything without Henry in mind. There’s probably something in this guy’s past – something that has to do with Regina.” David stood next to the chair Mary Margaret was occupying. “We should look into him.”

“We are in luck because that’s something I do really well.” Emma stood to her feet and made her way to her laptop. “I’ll do everything I can to find out everything about Greg Mendell and his life. If there’s anything there, I’ll find it.”

“What makes you so sure?” 

“First of all, because I’m the sheriff and I know people outside of Storybrooke. Second, because I’m the best at finding people and information,” Emma grinned when David chuckled. “Give me a moment and I’ll find out what his deal is.”

She made her way to her room, the envelope in her hand and the laptop under her arm. The only thing she wanted to do was find out where Regina was, and whatever was in that envelope could wait. 

* * *

Lying on the cold ground, Regina shivered. There was no way of knowing she’d get out of here but she didn’t think she’d ever be warm again.

Her hair was still damp and it stuck to her face, but she couldn’t move it away because her hands were still tied. Even though she’d tried to minimize the damage from the ropes, she could feel the burn of skin having been torn open. 

She could smell the tang of blood, that metallic smell.

“There’s a couple of things that I’d love to try out on you.” His voice echoed through the room and Regina kept her eyes closed as she tried to find the strength to hold on for a little while.

“Oh?” Even the one sound she made shook, and she gritted her teeth at the weakness she showed. 

“Whenever you’re ready to tell me where my father is, I’ll stop. Though to be honest I hope you hold out a while because I’m looking forward to trying all of this.” 

A hand – his hand – grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up into a sitting position. In the same move he pulled her head back and placed a towel over her face.

“Is this supposed to sca—” Regina spluttered when the first wave of water hit her face through the towel and while she knew it was useless, she tried to move her face away from it. 

Her lungs burnt with the lack of oxygen and while she did her best not to, she gasped for air only to be forced to swallow the water. She choked on it, trying her best not to cough.

“It’s best to just keep your mouth closed,” Owen said as he kept on pouring. Regina coughed and did her best to stop fighting it, but she couldn’t. She’d always been a fighter and now that her life was on the line she couldn’t just stop fighting. Suddenly, he stopped and pushed the towel from her face. Still holding her hair, he watched her struggle for a moment before he grinned. “Are you ready to tell me where my father is?” 

Regina gasped as she tried to fight the black spots moving over her vision and tried her best to look bored. “He’s dead.”

His face faltered. “You’re lying.” 

“Why would I lie?” She gasped for breath as he pulled her head back even more. “He’s dead.”

His face shifted and she saw the error in her ways when his eyes darkened and his grip tightened on her hair. He pushed the towel back over her face, but not before she shivered when she saw the anger on his face. 

“You’re going to pay!” 

He poured until she couldn’t fight anymore and lost consciousness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: torture.

“Apparently Greg Mendell is Owen Flynn. He grew up in the system after he lost his father. His very first statement involved an evil woman who’d wanted to keep him as her own, and had used magic to do it.”

Emma stood on the last stair as she looked at Mary Margaret and David. 

She’d spent an hour, calling in favors and looking into Greg Mendell. It hadn’t really come as a surprise that he wasn’t who he said he was.

“Regina?” 

Emma gave Mary Margaret a curt nod. “This was about the time that Storybrooke came into existence so like Greg...Owen said in his statement he must’ve been camping in Storybrooke as it appeared. He did say something about a purple smoke rolling toward them.” Emma stood then rubbing her temple against the pounding that started up. “He was sent to a shrink and told he was just making up stories because he had gone through a traumatic event.”

“Emma, how could you have found all this in such a short time?” David asked and Emma shrugged. 

“I have some contacts in law enforcement and well, some of them owed me. Listen, the thing is, I don’t know what happened to his father because no trace of him or his car was ever found. It’s like he just disappeared.” She exhaled and watched as the two people in front of her stared in confusion. “I think she did something to his father and if he has her, he will want to find out where he is.” 

“Which means he’d do everything in his power to find out. Even if that means hurting her.” David shook his head in disgust and stood to his feet, moving restlessly. 

“Mom? We have to save her.” 

Emma turned and looked up at Henry as he rubbed the sleep out of his terror filled eyes. She agreed, they had to find Regina and get her out of a dangerous situation.

There was only one thing that didn’t fit into the story. If Regina had taken them to a land without magic, how had she used magic back then.

* * *

 

She trembled as she came to, the shivers running down her spine. 

Owen had moved her. She lay on some sort of slab, cold and hard against her back. Restraints held her ankles and wrists, and even around her waist there was something to hold her down.

As if she would fight. As if there was any fight left in her body.

“Since you blacked out again, I took the liberty to...change things up a little,” Owen’s voice sounded closeby. She couldn’t focus on him though, the cold sleeping into her body. He was nothing more but a distraction. 

She could feel something on different parts of her body – her temples, arms, ankles and thighs and even her stomach. She had heard about this kind of torture, back in the old world. 

“What’s the deal with men and torture? Why can’t you just...I don’t know, kill me?” She lifted her head to look down her body. The restraints, though tight, didn’t hurt because they were coated with a cloth of some kind. 

How sweet. 

“That doesn’t sound like a lot of fun,” Owen said as he stepped closer, his hand trailing over her thigh. Regina closed her eyes, trying to block out everything except the sound of her own breathing. She slowed it down, breathed in evenly and then slowly exhaling. “Are you that bored? Going to sleep?”

She almost laughed at the idea of being able to sleep. His hand skimmed over the juncture between her thighs and she whimpered, but then clenched her jaw to stop the sound from becoming more. 

She could deal with anything he would throw at her, she  _ had  _ to.

“Actually, yes,” she said instead. “You haven’t done anything to keep my attention.” 

“Let’s see. Maybe this will keep you awake.” Before she could turn her head, she felt  _ and  _ heard the electricity crackle and move like ice through her body. 

It was excruciating, the way every muscle in her body cramped up, and her entire body seemed to want to lift off the table. She couldn’t hear anything other than the currents of electricity running through her. When it stopped, she gasped as she tried to suck in as much air as possible. 

“So will you tell me where my father is?” 

Owen wasn’t one for playing around. Regina knew that if she didn’t tell him what he wanted to know he’d find another way to make her talk. Though she wanted to live, she couldn’t get herself to say the words. She looked away from him. 

And that’s when the second burst of electricity ran through her, freezing her blood all at the same time as burning her skin. 

* * *

Emma was determined to find Regina, by any means necessary. Which meant that even though Mary Margaret and David had protested and had tried to stop her, she had made her way to Mr. Gold.

Her mind still not entirely able to wrap around the fact that he was Rumplestiltskin, she pushed open the door, ignoring the annoying little bell. “Gold!” 

She heard his cane before she saw him. “I’ve been waiting for someone to arrive. Never expected it to be you,” he said, sounding pleased with himself. “What can I do for you?” 

“I need to find Regina,” Emma said, ignoring every alarm bell in her body. “And I need your help.” 

He chuckled, and then lifted his hand, showing her what he had been holding. “This...this might help you find out where she is.” It was a vial with what seemed like one drop of water in it and Emma grunted out her disbelief

“Are you serious?” 

“Of course dearie. You see, I’ve held on to this for quite some time and though this was not the way I’d wanted to use this...it’s the only thing that could help you find your Queen,” he made his way over to her, a impish smile on his face. “It’s a tear.” 

“God, that’s disturbing. Who’s tear is it?”

“Why, Regina’s of course.”

“How’s that going to help me?” Emma asked, her suspicion growing. Why was he so willing to help and how had he known what she was coming to ask?

“Regina came to me earlier, asked me to make sure Henry was safe and happy.” He said as if he’d read her mind. “What she didn’t seem to realize is, Henry will only be truly happy if he has both his mothers with him.” The knowing smile made Emma’s skin crawl but she couldn’t dwell on it.

“What do I do?” 

“First, you cry,” Gold said with a grin and Emma looked at him exasperated. “No, really. I need another tear for this spell to work. So, think of something dark, something like giving up Henry.”

She didn’t realize the tears had sprung into her eyes until one ran down her cheek, and Gold was there to catch it. He moved his hand over the top of the vial, making the contents glow, and then he put the little dropper back into it. 

“If this doesn’t work,” Emma said looking at the vial, doubting anything like two tears could help her find Regina. “I know where to find you.”

“It will work dearie. Now, when you drop this in your eye you’ll see what Regina sees, feel what she feels. Whether or not you find her...depends entirely on you.”

* * *

 

Her muscles shook as he pulled his hand off of the power button, effectively cutting off the current going through her body. 

Regina felt feverish, but freezing at the same time. While she gasped for air, his hand was back on her thigh.

“You know, even though you disgust me...my body seems to betray me,” he muttered as he ran a hand up her side. “It’s—you are beautiful, but I’m guessing you know this.” 

Regina turned her head to look at him and sneered. “I’m out of your league.” She was still short of breath, which made her words sound like an invitation instead of a denial. 

He gripped her waist tightly. “Not really. You’re beneath me.” 

He laughed then, and for the first time she was  worried that after everything that had already happened, he had found the one thing that might break her. 

Well then, what’s stopping you?” She asked, a tremor in her voice.

He lifted one shoulder while he watched her. “I’ve been looking forward to having you at my mercy, I have time for everything I want to do because  _ you  _ were stupid enough to tell everyone you were leaving town for a couple of days.”

“And how much time has passed?” Regina asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Well, you gave yourself over last night. It’s been a little less than 24 hours.” He grinned. “And given the fact that you said you’d leave a couple of days I know I still have one or two days before they wonder where you are.” A tear slipped down her temple and into her hair before she could stop it and he chuckled before turning back at the machine. 

She clenched her teeth in anticipation of another shock, and then the electricity ran through her again, her jaw setting and her muscles cramping.

* * *

 

“Do it.” 

Emma sat on the couch, with David leaning over her holding the dropper with the magic tears. She wanted to get this over with and while David was hesitating, Regina was probably in a world of pain. 

“Are you sure Emma? We don’t know what this does,” Mary Margaret said softly as she looked on. “Gold could be playing with us.”

Emma let out a frustrated moan. “Mary Margaret, Regina has done a lot of wrongs in the past but she’s been trying, and I’ll be damned if I let her die because I didn’t know if Gold was playing a game. I’m just going to have to take that risk.”  

The silence was filled with tension until Emma nodded, and David dropped the tear into Emma’s eyes. 

The moment after Emma blinked away the excess fluid, she felt anger and fear and disgust crash into her like waves on the sand. Even though she knew those weren’t hers, the pain in her chest made it feel so real that she regretted doing this, if only for a second. 

Her thoughts – or maybe Regina’s? – on Henry, she focused on what she could to figure out where Regina was. 

Emma closed her eyes just as —

* * *

 

— Regina opened hers, the feeling of someone prodding against her walls setting her on edge. 

The only person she knew to be able to do something like that was Gold and he had only promised to keep an eye on Henry. 

The prodding turned into slamming and before she could steel herself against it, Emma was in her head.

Emma, who urged her to look around and take everything in. 

Emma, who told her to hold on because they were going to find her. 

Regina glanced around, for the first time taking in her prison. She hadn’t felt like it would make a difference before so she hadn’t paid much attention, but with the prodding of Emma she noticed a skylight right above her from which the light came in. 

As she turned her head she took in everything around her, the tools that lay just in the dark that terrified her even more just thinking about it. And the door that was closed, but there was a slit of light coming from under it. 

It was cold but maybe that was because she was chilled to the bone. She felt like she was never going to be warm again and as she kept glancing around she felt a shiver run down —

* * *

 

— her spine as the dark room came into view for her. It seemed like it was underground, the skylight showing the light from outside coming in. 

The light from under the door was artificial and Emma swallowed around the lump in her throat at the thought of Regina being powerless against anything. 

“Small room, she’s strapped to something, can’t move,” Emma stuttered out as she let the feelings wash over her. “Can’t smell anything weird it’s just…do you know of an underground place? Something with a skylight?” 

Mary Margaret looked confused but David widened his eyes. “There’s an old bunker that someone turned into some sort of clubhouse, only it’s been abandoned for a while now.” He shook his head as he made his way to Emma’s laptop. “I just can’t remember where it is.” 

“This seems too easy Emma,” Mary Margaret said as she moved toward Emma on the couch. 

While Emma was still reeling from all the feelings she had felt, and was still feeling, all she could do was breath. She could almost see Regina lying there, and the helplessness that she felt. 

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. We need to help her,” she said after a moment, and then stood to her feet. She was still a little shaky, but at least she could move. “She is helpless, Mary Margaret, and no matter what she did in the past, she does not deserve that.” 

“Ah!” David exclaimed as he smirked at Emma. “Found it.” 

“Will you join me?” Emma asked as she put on her red leather jacket. David looked at her incredulously before nodding his head. “Good. We can manage that, right?” 

“I’ve been to that bunker before, I know the way,” David said with a shrug. “Mary Margaret can keep an eye on Henry, he has a tendency to run away.” 

“But I—” Mary Margaret started, then stopped when she saw the look on Emma and David’s faces. “Okay.”

“Ready?” Emma asked David. Even though she wasn’t ready to admit it, she felt more connected to him than to Mary Margaret now that she knew who they were.

“Ready.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter where a warning is needed, so keep that in mind. Tell me what you think?

The connection weakened as Emma seemed to be on the move and Regina wondered what would happen and how long it would take. It sure was going to be a surprise for Owen. 

The door opened and it was the first time she’d been conscious to notice it, so she took a moment to glance into the light coming from there. 

“There’s nothing there so don’t bother trying to get a closer look.” 

He moved closer and Regina noticed that he had taken off his sweater. His arms were huge, the muscles defined more than she had expected. 

“So what’s your plan now?” She asked, her voice low and throaty. She was exhausted and she just wanted this to be over one way or another. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it and I want to know where my father is. I don’t believe you when you say he’s dead.”

Regina took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She didn’t think about the machine she was still hooked to, and when he pushed the power button and her muscles contracted, all she could think of was Henry and how she was never going to see him if she didn’t tell Owen what he wanted to know. 

“He’s...he’d dead because I had him killed.” She forced the words out after he took his hand off the button and she took deep, shuddering breaths as her muscles kept contracting and relaxing. 

His hands found her face and though he didn’t hit her, he grabbed hold of her face and pushed his fingers into her cheeks. She winced at the force behind the gesture.

“Why would you do something like that?” He growled as he kept pushing. All she could do was watch as he lost control over his anger, and feel the fear roll over her she realized that even though he had what he wanted, she would probably still have only a slim chance to stay alive.

Before he’d kept it at threats. Touching her hadn’t been something he’d seem to want to do. So when he moved his hands toward her breasts, and gripped hard enough to bruise her, her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped as flashes of pain ran through her. 

“You were just a little boy and I wanted to take care of you,” she said through clenched teeth and he glowered at her as he kept on putting pressure. His hands moved down to her hips and he took the sides of her panties between his index finger and thumb.

“I was a little boy with my father still alive. You killed him and pushed me over the town line, how would that get you what you wanted?” He asked while he pulled and tore her panties off of her. 

Her mind went to a dozen other situations where she’d been in a position like this and her heart almost stuttered to a halt before picking up speed. After a long life like hers and a marriage that had been forced upon her with a man old enough to be her father, she’d gone through a lot. 

And she wasn’t sure she could survive it again.

“You rejected me.” 

It all sounded petty now. Years ago she had still been hurting, everything that had happened in her life leading to Storybrooke. The boy who didn’t know who she was, he seemed like the perfect person to fill a hole on her heart that she didn’t know she had until she saw him. 

“They thought I was crazy,” he said as he moved away, her panties still in his hand. Regina didn’t follow him with her eyes but she wished she had, because when he came back he moved fast and blindfolded her in two quick moves. “They put me in one of those mental hospitals and they treated me for those weird thoughts.” 

“Treated you?” She asked as she started trembling. The feeling of helplessness only enhanced by the fact that she couldn’t see. “How?”

“Well, you know, shock therapy, trying to beat the fantasies out of me,” he said casually. “Things that made me believe even more but I stopped talking about it, and they released me. I landed in the system.”

“I’m sorry,” Regina said, for the first time actually feeling remorse about what she did. She had never looked further than her own hurt about Owen rejecting her, and she had acted out of that hurt just because she wanted Owen to feel that same pain. 

“Yea, I don’t really believe that.” 

Sounds around her made her jumpy because she couldn’t see what was happening. She felt naked as she lay on the table and while he moved around. 

“I am. Sorry,” she said again. “I never thought about how I hurt you.” 

It didn’t seem to help. It only seemed to make him lose control even quicker and when she felt his hand move up her thigh, she felt her muscle in her leg spasm. 

She’d gone through rape. She’d gone through power play even worse than what Owen had done to her up until now. His hand moved up her thigh and toward her belly, and she could feel every part that he touched tighten as she tried everything in her power not to react to him. 

She knew his kind. She knew what he wanted and he wasn’t getting it from her. 

“You’re going to be sorry after I’m done with you,” he said, his breath hot on her face. It was enough of a distraction for her that when one hand moved to her throat, and another moved down again, she didn’t realize he had something in his hand. 

She didn’t realize until she felt first his finger, and then something cold, and then only pain as he pushed it into her so roughly. She gasped, the sound just as rough as he laughed, his one hand holding her down as his other moved back up her body.

“ _ No _ , no, no, no.” Her voice came out strangled as she realized what was going to happen and she realized that Owen had bested her. He had found something that nobody had ever done to her. 

When he moved away he laughed again, a hateful sound. “Like I said. You’ll be sorry. Or…”

“Or what?” Regina felt herself break into a million pieces and she wasn’t afraid to beg even though she had promised herself, after her marriage to Leopold, that she wouldn’t beg anymore. “Or what, Owen?”

“You could always tell me where you keep my father.”

“I told you. I had him killed,” Regina exhaled and she turned her head toward where she assumed Owen was standing. “I buried his body at your campsite.” 

She didn’t see his reaction, making it hard to figure out what was going to happen. When he slammed his hand into the button she had only a second to prepare herself, and when the electricity ran through her body, so much more intense than before, she screamed.

* * *

Emma felt rather than heard the scream, and for a moment her knees buckled and she could hardly stay upright.

“David,” she breathed out and he nodded curtly to indicate he had heard it too. Both readied their guns, a grim expression on their faces as they moved. 

The bunker was damp and dark but they didn’t dare use flashlights. In case Greg had something that could kill Regina, they had to be careful. 

Emma gritted her teeth to stop herself from complaining that it took too long, as they slowly moved so that they wouldn’t run into any surprised. 

It was eerily quiet, and even Emma didn’t feel anything that Regina felt which meant she was either out cold or she was blocking Emma more effectively because she wasn’t in too much pain.

Though Gold hadn’t mentioned how long Emma would feel the effects, she had the feeling it should have already worn off and she wondered how long it would take for it to actually wear off completely.

When they reached the door, Emma stopped and held up her hand to stop David. “Be ready to do anything necessary because he definitely is.”

“I am,” David replied in a whisper. 

Emma took a bracing breath before she lifted her gun again, and kicked in the door. Before she could do or say anything, Greg had his hand on the button again and Regina gasped out before her jaw set and her teeth clenched against the pain. 

The sound coming from her was inhumane. 

Emma felt it too, but forced herself to act as she held her gun with shaking hands. 

“Stop!” When he didn’t even bother looking up from staring at Regina, she shot at the machine, causing it to emit sparks before breaking down. 

“Well, well, well,” Owen smirked at Regina before looking up at Emma. “Looks like the cavalry has arrived.” 

“You—you got what you wanted,” Regina forced herself to say as her mind slowly drifted toward that darkness that was so inviting. 

“I did, yes.” 

Emma saw Regina’s head fall to the side and her heart skipped a beat. Her mind went to the worst possible outcome but then, for some reason, she knew that Regina would live. 

“Hands up if you want to live,” David said, his gun never wavering while Emma stared at Regina. Owen lifted one eyebrow and raised his hands above his head. 

It all happened at once. Maybe he did it on purpose, maybe he lost his balance, but he moved and David reacted out of instinct. His finger tightened around the trigger and the bullet hit it’s target with ease and perfection. 

Owen slumped to the ground, the bullet lodged in his chest. David lowered his gun, and Emma followed his lead as she made her way to Regina and he made his way to Owen. 

“He’s gone,” he said after a quick check, and Emma looked down at Regina, only then noticing her state of undress. 

“She needs help and I really need you to step out for a moment,” Emma said as she quickly took off her jacket and draped it over Regina as best as she could. David stood to his feet and with one look at Regina, he nodded and left the room.

While she worked to take off the sticky pads, Emma felt the shivers run down her spine and she knew that hypothermia was another threat they worked against.

The angry red burns on Regina’s temples gave Emma an idea of what she went through and what kind of pain she was in. She slowly moved down and checked every part of Regina.

Bruises in the form of a hand on her breasts. Some of the same on her hips. More sticky pads on her arms and legs and then Emma saw the sticky pads on her thighs, and the cable that lead to the juncture between her thighs.

Emma bit her lip, tears burning in her eyes as she pulled at the cable, dropping it the moment she knew it wasn’t where it had been anymore. Regina moaned, moved, but then sank back into the darkness while Emma removed the restraints.

“David?” Emma turned just in time to see David’s head and she grimaced. “We need to get her out of here and we need help from the blue fairy because she’s really bad.” 

“I figured, I already called Blue while you were...with Regina.” He knew it had been bad, had heard her reactions even if she didn’t realize she’d made sounds that made disgust flood him. 

And even though Regina wasn’t his favorite person he longed to kill Greg again.

“Good. We should get her to the loft. And make sure that Henry doesn’t see. She wouldn’t want him to see her like this.” 

* * *

It took an hour to get Regina home and settled, and while the blue fairy worked her magic on the physical side of the injuries.

“I can’t do anything else for her,” the older woman said before she let her hands drop to her sides. “She has to do the rest, and that might take a while.” 

“How long is she going to be asleep?” Emma asked as she sat down on the bed next to a sleeping Regina. Blue had woken her up when she’d arrived only to put her back to sleep when she saw the pain Regina was in. 

“It might be a while. The cuff on her wrist drained her of whatever magic she had here, and pain takes a lot out of you.” 

Blue was gone within minutes and Emma was grateful for it. 

All they could do was wait for Regina to wake up and as much as Emma would love the company of Mary Margaret and David, she knew that Henry needed someone to be there when he woke up.

“Listen, why don’t you guys go down and wait for Henry to wake up?” Emma said softly. “Maybe get some rest too.” 

Exhaustion settled in and she was glad that it hadn’t happened before, when she’d been looking for Regina. 

While Mary Margaret and David left without protest, both probably rather not being in the same room as the Evil Queen, Emma shifted so that she leaned against the wall, her legs crossed.

She thought about the letter, still unopened in the drawer of her nightstand. For a moment she wanted to know what was in there so badly, that she almost got up to get it. 

She watched the brunette, and though she knew it was a spell it was nice looking at the peaceful expression on Regina’s face. 

Though Emma didn’t know exactly what had happened, she could guess. And she hoped that there was a way to help Regina cope. At least in a positive way. 

But, Emma thought as she closed her eyes, that was a problem for tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina considered herself a strong person, mostly because she had taught herself to hide her feelings. She had learnt to hide it behind her anger.

It was how she’d ruled in the old world. During her tenure as Queen, she kept people on their toes with fear, and during her time as mayor she’d been the same, though less intense.

She’d never been broken, not even by the king. A king who had only wanted her because he wanted revenge on her mother. Just like with Owen, she’d been a pawn in Leopold’s game. Her mother hadn’t even cared that she was being hurt.

But Owen had broken her. It had taken him a while to find the one thing that would get him what he wanted but he got it.

A broken Queen.

She woke up and the first thing she noticed, was that she finally felt warm again. She hadn’t thought to ever feel warm again, after the chill had settled in her bones.

She was wearing clothes, that she was sure weren’t hers. It caused panic to take over her mind and body again, making her lightheaded. She forced herself to push it down and to think beyond the clothes and the warmth.

The second thing she noticed was that she was on a bed of sorts and she clenched her jaw, and then forced herself to open her eyes.

The third thing was that something was pressed against her shoulder. She turned her head even though the movement made her head pound, and breathed a sigh of relief when she actually was in a bed, and it was Emma’s thigh pressing against her.

When she glanced up, she saw that the blonde was sitting next to her, leaning against the wall behind her with her arms crossed over her chest.

The panic slowly receded.

Emma moved and Regina startled. She watched as Emma yawned and then rubbed her eyes, and almost smiled when Emma finally noticed that she was watching her.

Emma stared back, her eyes unreadable. Regina wondered if she could see how broken she was, but then Emma smiled.

“You’re awake.”

She slowly moved, putting one foot on the ground and moved the other leg away from Regina, severing their connection. She relaxed just a fraction, her breathing a little easier.

“Yes.”

Emma stood to her feet and stretched out, her back popping back into place. Though the touch had been a little too much too soon, Regina couldn’t help but admire the blonde.

Emma turned around then. “So did Mother Superior actually heal you or was the waving of her hands just a show?”

If it wasn’t for the pain she felt all over her body she would’ve chuckled at Emma’s innocence about magic. She wasn’t conscious while the fairy worked on her but she knew that she hadn’t been healed by fairy magic.

“She didn’t heal me, but I think she gave me the magical equivalent of a painkiller.” It wasn’t a lie, she remembered the pain before she blacked out and it was less than that.

“I thought David had brought her here to heal you,” Emma said with knitted eyebrows

Regina slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain as she did so because she felt the need to be in a less vulnerable position. “I know that the fairy never really liked me. Maybe this is her way of telling me to deal with it myself, as I’ve made people deal with the pain I’ve given them.”

The blonde thought about it for a moment, and then opened her mouth to say something. She then thought the better of it and sighed before she turned to Regina again. “So what happens next?”

“You’re actually asking me?” Regina pushed herself up despite the pain and held out her hands, as if looking for something to steady her. Pain assaulted her every nerve and she gritted her teeth as her stomach cramped up.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Emma said, her connection with Regina still very much alive because everything suddenly hurt, though much less than she imagined Regina was feeling. She made her way over to the other woman and held out her hands, not touching but ready to help when needed.

Regina wondered for a moment, how long Emma could push past her walls and feel what she felt. She still wanted to know how she’d managed.

She gestured to her body, her hands trembling. “This…this is going to take a while. I can’t stay in bed until I feel better.” She wanted to see her son, she wanted to find out what happened after she’d blacked out when Emma and David had barged in.

“And how are you going down those stairs?”

Emma gestured toward the stairs and Regina exhaled as she followed Emma’s gaze. It would be a challenge, but Regina had managed to do things with more pain.

“I’ll manage.”

She took a step toward the stairs only to feel her muscles give out and before she knew it, Emma had caught her on her way down. To her surprise and relief Emma didn’t gloat as she helped Regina back to the bed.

Emma rearranged the pillows so that they were practically standing against the wall and she stepped back with a smile.

“Maybe you just need something to eat,” Emma gently said as Regina sank back against the pillowed wall. “I know I need some breakfast in me if I want to get through today.”

“Of course.” Regina closed her eyes against the burn, this time because she was almost sure she would cry. “Breakfast sounds good.”

“And maybe...if you’re up for it…I can send Henry up to keep you company?” Emma asked carefully.

Regina swallowed hard before she opened her eyes again, the burning only getting worse as she looked at Emma. She looked so genuine that Regina wondered for a moment how that was even possible. How was it possible that Emma cared even after everything she’d done to her?

“If you’re sure,” she whispered and then bit her lip against the tears that threatened to fall. “I don’t want to force him.” It was such a difference than before that even Regina was surprised at that honest feeling.

“Regina...he’s your son and he loves you. I mean, sure, he doesn’t really think before he says or does anything, but he’s just a little boy and he doesn’t see that he’s hurting you,” Emma said with a shrug. “And he was the one that started us on the search. If it wasn’t for him we probably wouldn’t have found you when we did.”

Emma turned and made her way down the stairs, leaving Regina alone with her feelings for a while.

Which she was grateful for because the moment Emma had turned around, the tears she had been holding in spilled over and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was weak, she couldn’t even walk and she despised that.

She wanted to be home, to be free to scream out her pain. She wanted to be able to sob and cry out loud. But the only thing she could do now was cry silently, and gasp for air as she held her breath for longer than she should.

She couldn’t know how much time had passed, but it was long enough for her to have calmed down a little. She wiped at the tear tracks when Emma stomped up the stairs and came into view with a tray full of food.

“As it turned out Henry was already at school.”

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Regina. “Of course.”

Emma put the tray down next to Regina. “Mary Margaret took him with her and David went to the station to fill out the paperwork, so we’re alone.”

Emma took a piece of toast and buttered it before handing Regina the plate. While Regina didn’t feel like eating, she glanced at Emma and decided to do as she was told for once. Emma had a strange expression on her face that Regina couldn’t place.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t want him to miss school because of me.”

“I’d have liked it if she woke me up before they left,” Emma muttered in protest and Regina bit her lip to stop the smile. “It’s a good thing though. We have some work to do before he gets back from school.”

Regina’s heart dropped and she swallowed the bite even though her throat felt like it had closed up. While Emma watched her intently, Regina cleared her throat. “What kind of work?”

She really didn’t want to talk about what happened and she realized that Emma was the sheriff and she had a job to do, but that didn’t stop her hands from suddenly turning ice cold and her face felt slack as she let her thoughts run free.

Emma looked down at the sweater and sweatpants Regina was wearing. “I couldn’t let you just—I just thought you would like to wear your own clothes.”

“Of course. A shower would be welcome.” Her voice was weak, and she blinked as she looked up at at Emma.

The blonde looked down at the tray, not really focused on it. Regina could practically hear her thoughts. Especially when the blonde cleared her throat and swallowed, Regina only had to guess. “I just wish I’d been there sooner.”

Something bothered Regina. When she thought back on the last hour or two in Owen’s hands, she remembered that she had felt like Emma had been in her head. 

“How _did_ you find me?” She asked instead of asking what she was thinking. “I told you I was leaving town and all of a sudden you’re there.”

“Like I said,” Emma glowered at her hands and shook her head before she looked back up. “Henry said he needed something from home, so he used his key to get inside and I felt like something was off.”

“What made you think that?” Regina wondered with a frown.

“Your heels. And the shower was running. And while all of that didn’t have mean a thing, it just didn’t seem right to me,” Emma finally took a bite of her own toast and then quickly took a gulp of her coffee. “You don’t seem like the person to leave things lying around like that.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m not. Though I did kick off my heels and left them there, I certainly didn’t plan on leaving them like that if I’d stayed home.”

“Of course not.” Emma took another bite and Regina followed her lead.

She ate in silence, her stomach cramping around the bites of toast. She knew she had to be careful because of the time between meals.

“It’s been a while since I last ate – I don’t think he felt the need to feed me…considering he was planning on letting me die anyway.”

While she said it casually, she could see the anger in Emma’s eyes and suddenly, she felt vulnerable.

“I know that I should ask you to give your statement and go to the hospital to get evidence but—” Emma bit her lip and Regina almost agreed to do just that. “—we all know who hurt you and Storybrooke isn’t on any map, outsiders typically can’t come in.”

“Which means what, Miss Swan? Besides the fact that I’d like to know who let Owen over the town line.”

Emma hummed. “It means that we can’t do anything about the situation, there’s no way I can go outside town with this case.”

“Well, dear. That’s justice being served for me, hmm?”

“I don’t know what you mean, but David said he was dead. Which brings me to conclude that we should be…I don’t know, satisfied?”

Regina swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Alright.”

It wasn’t as if she could say anything else to that. Emma was right, they didn’t have anything to go on, and even if they did, Storybrooke didn’t exist.

“I—all I want to know—I mean…”

Regina watched Emma as the blonde tried to find a way to ask her what she wanted to know. She knew what the question would be, and she knew what her answer would be.

“He didn’t rape me.” Even if the way he touched her had felt like it, and the way he had inserted the steel had felt like rape.

“What do you mean, he _didn’t_ rape you?” Emma clenched her jaw.

Regina gasped, her throat so tight that she could hardly get enough air. “He didn’t—he didn’t rape me.”

For a moment, there was only silence as Emma stared at her in confusion. “Regina—what he did was most definitely rape. He penetrated you with something.”

Regina gasped again. “ _No—”_

“All I want to know, is if we need to make sure you’re tested, in case—”

Regina cut in. “No.”

It was as if Emma’s understanding opened the dam and Regina sobbed. And then, she sobbed again while tears started burning in her eyes, and then rolling over her cheeks.

She had been through more than her share of pain and hurt. No one had managed to break her, not before Owen.

And now, she was broken. Another sob wracked her body, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

Emma’s choked words reached her ears. “I know you’ll have to find a way to deal with everything that happened...I know you won’t be okay for a while—I know you’ll have to take the time to give this a place in your life. I just want you to know that you’re not alone.”

“I am.”

“You’re not alone because you have Henry, and me...and I think even Mary Margaret and David...you’re not alone.”

“Oh Gods.” It was as far as Regina could come before another sob broke through, raw and painful as she raised her hand to her mouth. Her head started pounding as her nose started to get stuffy, while the tears ran down her face.

Emma moved quickly, pulling the tray off the bed and setting it on the floor before she moved toward Regina, her hands moving in the air as she wondered if she should.

But looking at the broken woman in front of her she knew that she should try regardless of the consequences. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s shaking frame and softly caressed the woman’s back.

“You’re not alone, Regina.” She kept saying it over and over again and for the longest time, she held a sobbing Regina. She felt a wetness on her cheeks and realized to her surprise that she was crying too. Her voice broke over the words and she fell silent, the only sound in the loft Regina’s sobs and broken cries.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma held the envelope on her lap while she sat on the couch. The letter in her hand shook because her hands trembled with nerves.

She hadn’t really known what to expect, and she still didn’t know as she glanced down at the paper in her hand. It was still neatly folded, the words unread.

Was she brave enough to read the words of a woman who thought she would die? She sighed, and then unfolded the piece of paper.

She had to know.

_Dear Emma,_

_The moment you set foot in town, I wanted you gone and I have done my share of horrible things to make sure that you left._

_But you never did._

_You were the only other constant in my life, besides Henry. And, of course my father, before the curse._

_I know it must be a surprise, and it must feel like it comes out of nowhere, but because of that I started to appreciate you more than I should. I started seeing you for who you really are._

_A good and honest person._

_And I loved you for it._

_Under normal circumstances I probably wouldn’t even have bothered to say something, but seeing as I probably won’t ever see you again, I felt brave enough to write it down._

_I care for you, more than I should care for a friend._

_Can you imagine how much lighter it feels to have written that down? I feel like I can breathe again if only for a little while._

_The letter to Henry includes his papers, and my signature on the papers saying he’s yours if something happens to me._

_Please take care of him._

_Yours, Regina._

“Where’s Mom?”

Emma blinked furiously against the tears as she looked up just in time to see Henry and Mary Margaret walk through the door.

“She’s upstairs.”

Henry lit up. “Can I go to her?”

“Just give her some time, kid. She needs her sleep.” Emma stood to her feet and made her way over to the kitchen, her mind still mostly on the letter.

She didn’t know what to think about it.

“Have you spoken to her?” Mary Margaret asked softly.

“Not really. It’s not like we were friends before she was taken.”

Even though there had been something there, that even Emma had felt. Something more than friendship. They just hadn’t had any time to explore—or at least Emma hadn’t.

“You were closer to her than any of us were.”

Emma glanced at the woman who was supposed to be her mother. She was still trying to figure out how she felt about the people she’d only recently learnt were her parents. Every time something happened, it was being pushed to the back of her mind, which was probably why she still hadn’t found that place for it.

She sighed. “So have you heard from David? I can’t get a hold of him.”

Mary Margaret moved around the kitchen while Henry took off his coat and set down his bag. Emma watched him carefully, making sure he didn’t just run up the stairs.

“He called and said he’d go to the bunker to see if there’s anything he can find that will help.”

Henry glanced at Emma before he made his way to the stairs, as she had expected. She moved to stand in his way. “I need you to listen to me for once. I’d like to check on her before you barge in. Okay?”

“But—”

“No, Henry. No buts, you listen to me and you _wait_ until she’s ready.”

He was about to protest again, so she just raised an eyebrow. He exhaled in frustration. “Okay. But I want to see that she’s okay.”

Emma smiled gently. “Of course you do kid, and you will.” To Mary Margaret she said, “What about hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon?”

“I’m on it.”

Mary Margaret busied herself with the hot cocoa while Emma gestured for Henry to follow her to the couch. He sat down next to her with a worried expression on his face and she took his hand in hers.

“I won’t tell you what happened, because that’s not my place. What I _can_ tell you is that your Mom needs some time to give this all a place—”

“But I just want to see her.”

“Listen, I’m not _saying_ you can’t see her or spend time with her. What I’m saying, is that you should let her come to you. Don’t force her to do anything before she’s ready.”

“What does that even mean?”

Before Emma could reply, Mary Margaret joined them with a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate.

“What it means, Henry, is that while she might tell you she’s fine, she is probably not.”

“And that means that you need to give her space and time to come to you, okay?” Emma added as she patted Henry’s knee. “Now, let me go check on her and make sure she’s awake and feeling okay, okay?”

She stood before he could reply, and made her way up the stairs.

Regina would need a moment to wake up and pull herself together, and Emma was sure that she wanted to take a shower.

The letter was folded up in her pocket, and her mind drifted to the words in it. She hadn’t had time before all of this happened to figure out what it was that she was feeling for Regina. And she was almost sure that now, after everything that happened, there was probably no need to even think about it.

Regina had been more open since the curse broke, at least as far as Emma could see. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of everything except finding out how Regina was doing at the moment.

She slowly walked into her room, careful not to wake Regina. But Regina was awake and had heard her walking up the stairs.

Emma glanced up just in time to see Regina relax and she frowned when Regina moved. “You’re up.”

* * *

Regina had woken up the moment that Henry had walked into the loft. She had startled awake at the sound of his voice, but had been relaxed until Emma had stomped up the stairs.

She watched as Emma frowned, and curled her hands up beside her. There was something different in Emma’s eyes that Regina wasn’t sure how to take.

She cleared her throat. “I want to see Henry.”

“I know, he wants to see you too.”

“I just—I feel dirty.” She wetted her lips when her throat tightened, tears burning in her eyes again. “I need to take a shower.”

She’d cried enough. She didn’t want to cry anymore, not about the pain she’d gone through. She had gone through worse.

Emma inclined her head. “There’s a shower behind that door, and there’s a bag of your stuff in there too.”

Regina frowned. “How did you get into the mansion?”

“Henry’s keys. It’s how we got in before—well, anyway, I got you a set of comfortable clothes and some of your shower stuff.”

Regina shook her head in confusion. She hadn’t even noticed that Emma had left her alone. The loft felt more like a home, safer than her own home.

“I—thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t know what to take, but you have quite the collection.”

Regina could feel a small smile play on her lips as she looked at Emma. “Well, Miss Swan. I need to look perfect as mayor, don’t I?”

“I thought you looked this beautiful effortlessly.” Regina inhaled slowly, not sure how to take that comment. Emma cleared her throat, a flush creeping on her face. “Anyway, I promised Henry I’d check on you, maybe we should get you ready?”

“Yes.”

Regina stood, her knees weak but strong enough to carry her. She looked up at Emma, who was slowly closing up and she sighed. She could dwell on it, but it wouldn’t do her any good.

Her head was pounding as she stood for a moment, not moving. Emma stepped closer when she swayed, but Regina held up her hand and pushed through the pain. She straightened her spine and took a breath.

“I am very grateful he didn’t beat me, between the electro shocks. It means no bruises to hide.”

Emma’s eyes flickered up to her temples. “Uh—”

“I do?” Regina touched a finger to her temple and felt the raised skin. “A burn? Oh.”

“Henry knows you’ve been through—”

Regina’s knees buckled and Emma stepped forward, her hands raised to help her.

“You didn’t tell him, did you? Emma—” her voice broke on a sob, her heart skipping a beat and her face suddenly get cold.

“ _No_!” Emma gasped out. “God, Regina. Who do you take me for? We’re talking about a boy barely twelve.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And another thing—it’s not my story to tell.”

Regina pursed her lips as the relief washed over her. Emma hadn’t told Henry. She didn’t know _why_ she still believed the worst in people – maybe that was because everyone had always taken the liberty to talk bad about her.

But Emma was different

“I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean—I shouldn’t have believed the worst in you.” She reached out and touched Emma’s hand, noting the gasp. She smiled softly, and then stepped around Emma and moved to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her just as a sob passed her lips. She gritted her teeth and angrily swiped at her face as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale. “I don’t have time for this.”

The angry burns on her temples distracted her for a moment. How had she not felt them before now? Now, they were throbbing painfully.

It would take her a while to actually heal, if that was even possible. Owen had managed to not only add new wounds to her old ones, but he had also managed to open old ones.

Regina knew that she had Emma in her corner this time, and it was enough to give her new resolve.

After she had turned on the shower, she gritted her teeth against the pain as she undressed. There were more burns like the ones on her temples, all over her body. Her arms, legs and even her stomach carried angry red welts.

There were dark bruises on her breasts that made her shiver. She was forever grateful that he hadn’t done more than use his hands to hurt her.

She wasn’t ready to admit that he had actually did hurt her in a way she thought no one ever would again. She had been strong, hadn’t she?

“Give it a place.”

She talked to herself, and it amused her for a brief moment. But then she stepped into the shower, and the burns on her body ached and throbbed. Tears sprang in her eyes and she clenched her jaw again, closing her eyes as she let the water was over her.

She imagined it washing away the images that had burnt in her mind, the feel of his hands all over her body. She knew it wouldn’t be that easy though.

She scrubbed her skin, and then rinsed and repeated. Her skin felt raw by the time she felt even a fraction cleaner and her breathing stuttered.

She pushed away the silly notion that things would be better with revenge or even time. That’s how she cursed a whole land, and had found out that things weren’t better.

Different. Not better.

Her pain had stayed, had festered until she’d demanded Gold to procure her Henry. She’d done her best to let go of the past.

As the hot water beat down on her body, she shivered and sighed.

Nothing had gotten better for her, until Emma had broken the curse and _still_ stood beside her. Until Emma had proven time and time again that she was there for Regina, even after all that she’d done. 

“Regina?”

Emma’s voice startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly opened her eyes, and turned her back to the door. It was only then that she realized she hadn’t even locked the door and her stomach cramped up.

“I’m almost done.”

She wanted to stay in the shower longer, but after quickly washing her hair she stepped out of it, and turned off the tap.

She also wanted to see Henry.

She grabbed the towel and quickly dried off her body, hissing when the coarse fabric rubbed over her burns.

The bag with her clothes stood beside her and she quickly got dressed. Emma had brought her the most casual clothes that she owned – a pair of loose fitting pants and a t-shirt

She’d even brought lotions, a face cream and a bottle of her best perfume. It made refina feel so much better, after she’d slowly rubbed the lotion into her dry skin, and dabbed some of the perfume in her neck.

When she had finally gotten dressed, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Emma sat on the bed, a piece of paper on her lap and her eyes turned toward Regina.

Regina smiled, a soft smile and not even that big, until she saw the unreadable expression on Emma’s face and she looked back down at the piece of paper.

“I read your letter.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)

When after half an hour Regina hadn’t come out of the shower yet Emma started worrying. She’d called out and that had gotten her a response, and within five minutes the shower turned off.

It was another half hour before Regina came out of the bathroom looking like her old self again. Except for the burns on her temples she wouldn’t have thought anything bad had happened to her, had she not been the one to feel what Regina had felt.

Until she looked into her eyes and saw the pain, the fear and the vulnerability hiding there. Emma felt her heart squeeze as she realized that behind the mask Regina had been wearing there was so much more pain than anyone could imagine.

Emma looked down at her lap, where the letter lay. She had taken the time to read it again, and as she looked up again she could see the apprehension on Regina’s face.

“I read your letter.”

“Oh.” Regina swallowed thickly and then moved closer. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Emma had expected a lot of things but she hadn’t expected Regina to apologize. It threw her off more than she was willing to admit.

“I shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t have told you like that. I just didn’t think I’d ever see Henry...or you...ever again.”

“And now?” Emma didn’t know how to ask what she wanted to know without starting a conversation she might not want to start.

“I’m not taking it back, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m not even sure what I’m asking, Regina.”

Regina stepped closer and then slowly sat down next to Emma. She didn’t touch her, and Emma turned to at least be able to look at her.

“I don’t expect you to feel the same.” Her voice sounded strained, and Emma wished she could say something. But the words had left her and she wouldn’t know where to begin. “I just wanted you to know that I did care for you, probably more than I should. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

Emma bit her lip, and then hummed her response. She didn’t know what to say to the brunette.

“Maybe—we can talk about this later?”

“Of course.” It sounded strained and Emma knew she had made a mistake in trying to hold off the conversation, but she didn’t know how to talk about anything that had happened before—

Emma cleared her throat. “Are you okay? Ready to face Henry?”

“I’m fine.” Regina stood to her feet, but then stumbled and Emma quickly stood and held out her hand. “I’m _fine_.”

But she took Emma’s hand regardless. Emma noticed that Regina’s hand was cold and she wished she could warm her up. There was nothing short of wrapping her up in a hug that would warm her up though.

“Henry is downstairs, making homework that Mary Margaret made up just for him. He was ready to barge in here after half an hour.”

Emma wasn’t surprised when she saw the flash of panic in Regina's eyes. “I—”

“I know. Believe me, I understand more than you know.” Emma squeezed her hand and then slowly let go, giving Regina a little more space.

Regina lifted a shaky hand to her forehead. “I’ll be right there—I just need a minute.”

Emma watched her, wishing she could do something to take the pain away. “Would you like some coffee?”

Regina wetted her lips as she leaned against the foot of the bed. “Coffee sounds great right now.”

Emma narrowed her eyes. “Granny’s special, or mine?”

She wanted Regina to know that she would be okay to leave her alone with Henry. But the flash of panic that Emma saw in Regina’s eyes again, told her more than enough.

“Yours should be good enough.”

Emma smiled at Henry as she made her way to the kitchen. He lifted a brow and glanced at the stairs expectantly.

Emma sighed, understanding his impatience. “She’ll be right here, kid. She just needed a moment.”

Emma had just poured two mugs of coffee when Henry perked up and his gasp pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Henry.”

Emma looked up at the stairs, Regina’s hands so tight around the railing that her knuckles were white. But she made it down without asking for help and Henry rushed toward her when she reached the bottom step.

“Henry—” Emma started but Regina shook her head. She opened her arms as she stepped on solid ground and Henry gently wrapped her into his embrace. Emma hadn’t expected him to be so careful.

Regina closed her eyes and wetted her lips again, blinking furiously against the tears in her eyes, and Emma turned around to give them some privacy.

She grabbed her cup and then turned toward the stairs, smiling at the sight of mother and son in a tight embrace. “I poured you a cup, it’s on the counter.”

Emma started to make her way around them but Regina stopped her with a hand on her arm.

She cleared her throat. “You don’t—you don’t have to go.”

“Are you sure?”

Regina inclined her head. “Absolutely.”

Emma was speechless as Regina steered Henry toward the couch in the living area. While they sat down, she grabbed Regina’s cup of coffee and joined them.

“What happened, Mom? You said you were leaving town, did you lie?”

Emma winced at the harsh question as she set down the cup. Regina paled and swallowed thickly, the question hitting her harder than she had probably expected.

“I—yes. I did lie.”

Emma was proud of Regina for telling the truth, but the grim expression on Henry’s face told her he was planning on hurting her even more and she stepped in.

“Henry—”

Regina lifted her gaze and locked her eyes with Emma’s. “While I appreciate your help, I know how to speak to my son.”

Emma held up a hand and inclined her head. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Regina turned back to Henry, her eyes solemn. “I love you. I would do anything to keep you safe, even if that means running into danger without second thought.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You should have asked for help.”

Emma huffed. “Okay kid, it’s not that easy—”

“Emma—”

Emma turned toward Regina her annoyance burning in her throat. “No, Regina. This is something that he _can_ know.”

“What?” Henry asked.

“We have hurt your mother time and time again in the past year. We never showed her we _would_ help if she asked for it, so she didn’t feel like she _could_ ask.”

Henry frowned again. “But—we didn’t mean to, did we?”

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t feel like that, kid.”

Regina shifted in her seat and looked down at her hands in her lap. “I wanted to show you I could be hero. I wanted to show you that I could save you and even the people in this town from something or someone that was just after _me._ ”

“And you did.” Henry smiled at her then and Emma could see the tension leaving Regina. For a moment nothing was said and nothing happened.

And then the door opened and David walked in, his expression grim as he shook off his jacket. It was only after he threw it over one of the bar stools that he saw them sitting on the couch, all three wearing similar looks of confusion.

“We have a problem.”

* * *

 Regina had watched Emma have an argument with Henry about whether he would stay or not. In the end Emma told him that he would stay at Ruby’s for the night, so that they could keep a close eye on him.

She knew the _problem_ David wanted to talk about was bad enough, judging from the look on his face and the nervous energy that surrounded him.

It made her nervous.

Ruby came to pick up Henry very quickly after Emma had called her and Henry went with her even though he fought the whole time.

David pinched the bridge of his nose. “I went to the bunker today. We needed to be quick about gathering evidence.”

“Okay.”

“His body was gone.”

The icy fingers of fear found Regina and she shivered, her throat tight around the scream that tried to crawl up.

She pushed her hand against her stomach as it cramped up. “You said he was dead.”

“He was very dead. Which means there was someone helping him. We have to find out who, before they come back.”

Regina turned to Emma. “What—what about Henry?”

“He’s sage with Ruby. We can focus on this, and figure out what we want to do about this.” She leaned forward, and gently placed her hand on Regina’s knee. “I know right now these are just words, but we’ll keep you safe too.”

She didn’t feel like she would ever feel safe again, but the warmth those words brought amazed her.

“I’m sure you will.”

Emma didn’t move her hand, but she turned toward David. “So what did you find? I tried calling you a couple of times but you were unreachable.”

There was nothing casual about the hand on her knee, and Regina knew it the moment Emma gently squeezed. There was more behind the gesture besides a reminder to stay calm.

David sighed and the muscle in his jaw jumped. “I didn’t find his body, and the place had been professionally cleaned.”

“So, you found nothing?” Regina snapped.

“Oh, I found something.”

He reached into his pocket and from the look on his face, Regina figured she should expect the worst.

And it was.

When he pulled out his hand, he held an evidence bag, the steel rod that Greg—Owen had pushed inside of her, in it.

Regina looked down, eyes burning with tears.

The sight of it, dried blood on it, made her hands grow clammy while bile rose in her throat. She had hoped that no one other than Emma had to find out what exactly Owen had done to her.

Emma’s hand tightened on her knee, and Regina was sure that Emma had seen enough. “David—oh my god, why would you take that with you?”

He shrugged, his brow knitted in confusion. “What’s the big deal? This was the only thing that was left behind and I thought it might be significant.”

“My god—”

Regina cut in over Emma. “You don’t have to know everything, Charming.”

Emma swallowed her anger at David, and Regina was grateful for it. It was all she could do to keep herself from bursting into tears with the evidence of her torture held in front of her.

It was the first time that she was glad that she’d been trained so well, because she could keep her mask in place over her panic.

Her hand found Emma’s on her knee and gently squeezed until Emma loosened her grip.

David glanced down at their hands before he looked back up. “I don’t want to know everything. I just think that you should tell someone everything that happened so we can actually find the people who did this.”

“And I think you need to mind your own business,” Regina said. She stopped when Emma put some pressure on her knee and she turned to see the agreement in the green eyes.

“Yes. I think she should talk to someone.” Emma turned back to David. “What’s important now though, is that I know what they did with that and I know why they left it.”

David hummed. “Why is that?”

Emma looked at Regina. “They wanted to send you a message.”

Regina took a shaky breath. “And it was received loud and clear. So, what is the plan?”

“I’d like to give them a taste of their own medicine—yea I know.” She rolled her eyes when Regina put some pressure on Emma’s hand.

David frowned at them. “My plan was to lure them out and arrest them. I just don’t want to put anyone in danger so I haven’t thought about the how.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “No one else has to get hurt. It’s going to have to be me that lures them out – considering that they were after me in the first place.”

Emma didn’t miss a beat. “No. You can’t because you’re still recovering from what they did to you.”

David narrowed his eyes. “It might take a couple of days before we can actually do anything. I know I can’t stop you but I would rather think of something other than putting you in danger again.”

“You can waste your time trying to find another way, but I’m going home to find whatever I can, to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Regina stood to her feet, dropping Emma’s hand as she did. A wave of vertigo stopped her from doing anything other than hold her hands out to steady herself.

“Why don’t we go get Henry, and we can both go with you. I was waiting for you to want to go home.” Emma stood and unintentionally steadied Regina by being close enough to touch her.

“You don’t have to do that. I would, however, appreciate it if you brought me home,” Regina said as she rubbed her temples. The dizziness gone, but a headache taking its place.

She didn’t want Emma to know how much she appreciated that she wanted to stay with her. Or how much she liked it that Emma knew she wanted to be home.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Give me a second to grab some clothes and your stuff and we’ll go get Henry.”


	9. Chapter 9

Henry went to bed that night after a long day. Regina and Emma sat in comfortable silence, and Emma wasn’t sure if she liked it. She wouldn’t be the one to break it though.

Regina on the other hand loved silence. The book she had been reading lay forgotten on her lap as she watched Emma.

She was watching tv, some cartoon playing on the screen. The sound was off, and while it looked like she was into it, Regina could see that she wasn’t really watching.

Regina took another moment, and then closed the book on her lap. “Are you okay? You’d probably rather be with your parents.”

Emma turned, a soft smile on her lips. “I like spending time with you, regardless of what you think.”

Regina swallowed. “I thought you’d be happy to be around your parents. You’ve finally found them—you have a family now.” She shifted, pulling her legs under her as she turned to Emma. “Why would you want to spend time with me when you can catch up with them?”

Emma took a slow breath. “I don’t know, Regina—they are technically my age and they actually gave me up. I mean, I’m not exactly sure why I would prefer their company over yours or our son’s.”

Emma copied Regina, their knees touching.

“I know I might not be the person to talk to about this, but I—I’m a good listener.” Regina fidgeted nervously with the fabric covering her knees.

Emma stared at the movement and Regina watched Emma. For a moment, neither of them moved or said a word.

And then Emma’s hand covered hers. “I don’t blame you. _They_ gave me up.”

“I cursed them, of course they would want you to be safe,” Regina husked. “I’m the _only_ one to blame.”

“I don’t think so.”

Regina cleared her throat. “Then you’re an idiot.”

Emma chuckled. “I might be.”

Emma’s thumb moved gently over the skin of her hand and for a moment, all Regina could do was watch the movement. There was something intimate about it, and it was far more than she had allowed for a long time.

“They wanted you safe.”

“They could have kept me safe _with_ them. I’d have been just as cursed as they would’ve been. They _chose_ to give into a prophecy. My life _sucked_ because I was an orphan—but you know what? It doesn’t matter because after this—after this is handled and you’re safe again—”

The air crackled with tension and Regina blinked as she saw something flash in Emma’s eyes.

“Then what, Emma?” She asked softly.

Emma shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Regina turned her hand and laced their fingers together. “It _does_ matter because you’re hurting. You forget, I’ve a file on you and your past—and I know that barely scratches the surface, but I know that you haven’t had an easy childhood.”

“Still…”

“Don’t forget that I know and understand what it’s like, wanting to push away the people that love you—that you love.” She gently squeezed Emma’s hand.

“I know.” Emma squeezed back. “I’m not sure this is something we should—there’s more pressing issues that need our attention.”

Regina took a breath, and then exhaled slowly as the tension thickened. “Like the Charmings and their sickening love for each other?”

Emma cleared her throat. “I was thinking more along the lines of—of your letter.”

“I’m not sure now’s the time for that.”

“Then when _is_ the time for it? Unless you regret it, and take it back, I don’t think that there’s ever going to be a _right_ time to talk about feelings.”

Regina huffed. “Of course I’m not taking it back.”

“Okay.” Emma smiled, and squeezed Regina’s hand again. “You’ve been through a lot and I know it might not even be relevant right now, but I want you to know that I feel the same way.”

Regina blinked, surprise lacing her voice. “You—you do?”

“I’ve never really had a place to call home.” Emma’s jaw moved and Regina looked down at their entwined hands. “I never had friends and then I met—my parents, and Ruby.”

“Before you broke my curse.”

“Yes, before I broke your curse. But my parents stayed more like friends, and Ruby became an even better friend and then there was you. You have been a constant, you were always Regina, you never hid your feelings and I admired that about you.”

Regina hummed. Her heart soared with the love she felt radiating off of her. “I did hide though.”

Emma conceded. “Maybe you did, for a little while. I just remember how you did everything you could right after the curse was broken, to get Mary Margaret and me back from the Enchanted Forest.”

“For Henry.”

She wasn’t ready to admit that she had felt more for Emma for a longer time than Emma actually suspected.

“Okay,” Emma said with a knowing smile. She scrunched her nose and then sighed. “It hurts me that no one believed in you before, and now all of a sudden everyone feels bad for you.”

Regina hummed. Emma was talking about the Charmings and even Henry. “It’s not surprising, the way I was before doesn’t exactly inspire belief.”

“Why do you want to risk yourself for everyone in this town? After the way they’ve—we’ve treated you?”

“I _need_ closure, Emma.” Regina closed her eyes, trying her best not to let her mind drift. The electro shocks had done more than burn her skin—she felt like her brain was scrambled more than she was willing to admit. “Part of me wants to forget about it, but this isn’t going away on its own.”

“We can find another way to end this.”

Emma knew better. Regina smiled softly as she squeezed her hand again. “I know what it’s going to take, Emma. When—when David comes over tomorrow morning and tells us that he couldn’t think of another way...we are going to have to come up with a plan to lure them out using _me_.”

“But I just—” Emma started.

Regina cut her off. “You know as well as I do that there is nothing else that we can do.”

Emma opened her mouth, and then closed it again with a snap of her teeth. “So how do you suggest we go about this—what’s the plan?”

She had to admit that she’d been thinking about it ever since David had showed them what he’d found. She didn’t want to repeat herself though so she settled on a sigh.

“I think we’d best talk about this when David and—and Snow get here tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was soon enough to face those problems.

* * *

Emma woke up with a start.

She wasn’t even sure what had woken her up.

Until she heard it—he whimper was loud enough to travel to her room. It wasn’t the first time that she’d woken up because of it either.

She got out of bed, her brain still fuzzy. Even though she had wanted to go to Regina the first two nights she’d woken up by her, she had known the mayor—former mayor would not have appreciated it.

But nightmares were something that Emma knew—she had gone through periods in her life where she could hardly sleep because of them.

It was hard to ignore it, especially because she wanted Regina to be okay.

That was why she decided.

She made her way to the master bedroom, and wasn’t surprised to see the door was open a crack and there was light coming from the room.

Emma pushed open the door only to gasp at the sight in front of her. Regina lay in bed, her face pained and her back arched, whimpering. Her teeth were clenched, the muscles in her jaw hard and defined.

And then suddenly, she seemed to relax. “Stop.”

Emma stopped, her heart in her throat as she looked at Regina’s face. She was still asleep – still in her nightmare.

Emma moved forward slowly, softly as if she didn’t want to wake Regina when that was all she wanted to do. She just didn’t want to scare her.

“Regina.”

The brunette whimpered again and then moaned.

When Emma stood beside her, she could see the tears streaming down Regina’s face. Emma reached out, her hand moving slowly and deliberately toward Regina’s hand. She called out again, and then again before she gently took her hand.

“Regina, wake up.”

Regina’s hand shot out and Emma was just in time to grab it before it hit her in the face.

Dark eyes focused on her, watery, exhausted eyes. For a moment, Emma was sure that Regina couldn’t even see her.

And then Regina blinked, and blinked again and then breathed out. “Emma.”

The only sound was their harsh breathing, and then Emma cleared her throat. “I heard you. I—I didn’t think you’d want Henry to wake up.”

She watched as Regina shook her head, their hands still entwined and then she was pulled forward.

“Will you stay with me for a while? Just—just until I fall asleep again?” She asked after another moment of silence.

Emma blinked. “Are you sure?”

“I know it seems...out of character for me to you,” Regina murmured and Emma huffed. Before she could say anything, the former mayor continued. “I just—I really—”

“Okay,” she whispered.

Regina let go of her hand, and gestured to the bed on the other side. Emma quickly made her way around the bed, and then slipped under the covers.

She shivered, and then tensed when Regina turned and didn’t hesitate to curl into her side—her head on Emma’s shoulder and an arm slung over her waist.

She forced herself to relax while Regina hummed in approval. “I know that this—it might seem like this is moving fast, but I promise all I want is this.”

Emma bit her lip. “I know.”

“When Henry was younger,” Regina started, her voice breaking, “I had nightmares. I didn’t have the magic to soundproof anything, and—well, he walked in on me crying out.”

“What happened?”

Emma knew it wouldn’t work to push too hard so when Regina didn’t say anything for a very long time, she didn’t say a word.

And then Regina cleared her throat. “He woke me up and asked me who he was.”

“Who?” Emma asked, her brow furrowed. Her hand moved slowly over Regina’s back.

“Leopold—the king.” Regina shuddered and emma tightened her grip for a split second. “Something apparently made me think of him and I had a nightmare—every night for the rest of the week.”

“So he’s used to your nightmares.” Emma didn’t have to ask what those were about—she’d seen and heard more than enough in her life to be able to make an educated guess.

“He’s heard me—god, he’s heard me cry out more than once, so yes.” She shifted and looked up to Emma. “I wish I could have protected him from that.”

Emma shook her head and half smiled. “Don’t worry, Regina. He’s okay, he grew up into an awesome young boy.”

Regina stayed silent for so long, Emma thought she had fallen asleep. She looked down, and saw the brunette watching her.

And then something changed — the energy that crackled in the air changed and thickened. Regina’s eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes again.

Emma didn’t dare to move.

Regina moved up, tilting her head back. She watched Emma again for a brief moment as if she was looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled, and then pressed her lips to Emma’s.

She didn’t dare to move, afraid that Regina would pull back, but a soft moan vibrates against her lips and then Regina smiled before moving her lips over Emma’s softly, as if she was just as afraid that it wasn’t real as Emma was.

And then she pulled back. She put her head back on Emma’s shoulder and closed her eyes. A deep breath moved her body, and she let it out shakily.

Good night, Emma.”

Emma blinked, her lips still tingling. “Good night, Regina.”

* * *

David had taken three days to think on an alternative. Regina had to admit that she was impressed with his tenacity.

He stood in front of Emma and her, a frown on his face and his hands wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee.

Emma stood next to her, exhaustion clear on her face and Regina felt the same way. Even after Emma had joined her in bed, she’d woken up by a nightmare at least twice

David rubbed a hand over his face before he glanced from Regina to Emma and back. “I couldn’t find another way. We need—we need Regina.”

She grimaced. “I’d hate to say _I told you so_.”

“I don’t think you normally do,” Emma said with a grin before she sobered again. “So what’s the plan?”

Regina swallowed thickly against the panic that made her hands shake and her heart speed up.

“Owen took me from home, when I was feeling most alone—when I was my most vulnerable. That means we have to recreate that—you need to leave.”

Emma huffed. “I don’t want to leave you alone though.”

“You have to, if we want this to work out.”

David cleared his throat. “But—what even is the plan here?”

“Well, luring them out means I have to be on my own, and out in the open. I need to _be_ alone, to _feel_ alone. They want to isolate me, make sure I have no one to fall back to.”

Emma sighed. “Regina, get to the point.”

Regina took a slow breath. “You have to leave for this to work, Emma. Like I said, they want to isolate me and that means you can’t be here and neither can Henry.”

“Okay, so Henry and I leave.”

“Yes, and right away, too.”

Regina took a deep breath, her heart skipping a beat at what she was about to do.

She’d promised Henry she wouldn’t use magic unless she needed it – like with Daniel and then with the sleeping curse when Emma and Mary Margaret were in the Enchanted Forest.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then waved her hand. Her signature purple smoke surrounded Emma and David as she teleported them to the first place that came to mind — Granny’s.

Before the smoke could even settle, her phone rang and she smiled as she answered it.

“Listen very carefully—I’m not going to explain this twice.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)

Regina felt lonely.

After Emma and David had saved her from more torture with Owen, she hadn't been alone for more than five minutes, for at least three days.

She had enjoyed someone around—she had enjoyed Emma around. With Emma came Henry and with Henry came love. That was what she missed the most in her life.

Her throat tightened around the lump and she swallowed, and then again even though she knew it wouldn't change a thing. She felt lonely even though she knew there were people that really cared for her out there.

When her phone vibrated, and a message from Emma came in, Regina couldn't stop the sad smile that pulled at her lips.

**Emma: Hey, are you okay?**

**Regina: I'm okay, Emma.**

**Emma: you look like you could use a hug. I wish I could be there.**

**Regina: Where are you now?**

**Regina: How can you even see me?**

**Emma: I'm on patrol and drove past. Saw you sitting there all alone.**

**Regina: I've gotten used to someone around in less than three days. Now, I feel lonely even though I know I'm not alone.**

**Emma: I'll poof over tonight. I'm sure they won't keep that close an eye on you.**

Regina wasn't sure if they should risk it, but all she could think of was waking up in Emma's arms a week ago, her smile brightening her day before it had even started.

Regina looked up from her phone. Ruby waited patiently. "I would like a cup of coffee."

"Comin' right up." Ruby gave her a toothy grin and then moved to get her what she'd asked for. Regina wetted her lips and rubbed at her temple.

While she'd spent a lot of time in the mansion, she found herself at the diner more often than not. Sometimes it was simply for a cup of coffee after a long day alone, and sometimes she ordered dinner to take home.

Ruby placed her order in front of her and Regina looked up with a soft smile. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."

"What's going on with you?" Ruby asked softly as she busied herself with cleaning glasses. Regina narrowed her eyes before lifting a brow in question. "I thought that the Charmings were helping you? Emma and David and Snow?"

Regina took a sharp breath and glanced around before she glared at Ruby. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Ruby held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help, mutt." The look of hurt on Ruby's face made Regina pull back, her heart skipping a beat. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

Ruby hummed and turned her back on Regina.

"You know, I understand why no one wants to help you—if all you keep doing is going back to insults and hurtful comments whenever you can."

"Ruby, I'm sorry," Regina said, her throat once again tight around a lump. "I'm really trying. I just—I don't know how."

Ruby turned again, her eyes narrowed. "To start, you should stop pushing people away. Now, are you okay? Do you need anything else?"

Regina shook her head, and slowly sipped her coffee. "I am nervous. But—I'll be fine."

"Well, if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

Ruby didn't come back, and Regina finished her coffee before placing a bill on the counter and then she left.

She didn't feel safe on the street anymore, not even in clear daylight.

Every day that had gone by the past week, she'd felt like she was being watched. Even knowing that that was the plan, it made her more than a little uncomfortable to think about it.

And so she hadn't even bothered leaving the house much, besides, of course, her runs to Granny's.

Her body tensed, as she hurried back home. She didn't want to be taken when no one was watching. And, for the first time since they had started their plan, she felt like it could go wrong with one split second, or a wrong decision on her part.

* * *

Regina stepped out of the shower, the pain in her body from her torture a week before still very much prominent.

The feeling of having been used, still there.

With the towel wrapped around her body she made it to her room, only to recoil in surprise when she saw Emma sitting on her bed.

"I didn't think you'd still come."

"I promised you I would."

Emma didn't move, but turned away her head when Regina moved to get dressed.

When she was done, she glanced at Emma and cleared her throat. "You can look."

"I didn't want you to feel alone." Emma stood then, and moved toward Regina. "Would you be okay with a hug from me?"

For a moment, Regina could only blink in surprise at the request. She breathed slowly, trying to calm her sudden nerves before she clenched her jaw and inclined her head. "Yes."

Emma pulled her into a gentle embrace, and Regina surprised both of them when her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, and even more so when she curled her fists into Emma's shirt.

"It's been a while, huh?"

Regina closed her eyes against the burning, and hummed noncommittally. She didn't want to break the moment, the feeling of Emma's warm body against hers more comforting than anything anyone could have offered.

She took a sharp breath when Emma pulled back a little, her eyes roaming over her face with something gentle and loving written all over her.

"It's been a while." Regina cleared her throat again. She didn't want to move, but she unclenched her hands from the back of Emma's shirt and slowly pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, not ready to let go but not wanting Regina to feel trapped. She blinked when she saw the vulnerability in Regina and then slowly pulled her back.

"I thought—"

Emma smiled and shook her head to stop Regina from saying more. Regina clenched her jaw and then looked down, her chest tight.

"You know, we never really talked about...the kiss," Emma said, keeping her gentle hold on Regina.

Regina, on the other hand, snapped her head back and looked into Emma's eyes. "I—do we have to?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, we could wait until after?"

Regina closed her eyes, her thoughts a mess. She wanted to talk to Emma about whatever there was between them, the kiss that had happened last week after her nightmare.

She was afraid it would change everything.

And so she did what she'd always done.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's in a bruising kiss, pushing all of her feelings—except her desire for the blonde—aside.

She pressed her body against Emma's — breasts sliding against breasts as she moved and pushed Emma against the doorframe. Emma moaned into her mouth when her back hit against it, and Regina took that moment to run her tongue over lips.

She deepened the kiss then, forcing her mind to shut down, forcing herself not to feel anything other than Emma's hands on her.

Emma pulled back, her breath ragged and Regina quickly pressed hot kisses against Emma's neck. Her hand moved down, cupping Emma's ass.

She pushed her thigh between Emma's, against her core. The heat she felt come off Emma, made her own core throb with need.

Emma moaned. "Regina."

Regina stopped long enough to glance up. "Emma."

"I don't think—I think we should stop."

Regina pulled back, ready to step away from Emma, pain rolling around her body at the rejection.

"Oh."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not—I don't _want_ to stop." She took a shaky breath. "I kind of want to keep—keep going, but we planned on doing this...tonight."

"Wait," Regina blinked as Emma's words sank into her muddled brain. "You want to—you want me to go out there tonight? Is that why you came?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "No, I came here because you said you'd gotten used to being able to lean on people and I wanted to help you."

"Oh."

"But I want this to be over and in order for this to be over we have to get the plan going. Which means getting you out."

"Okay. Just—just give me a moment. Get ready, and I'll be there."

Regina pushed away her fear, and willed her hands to stop shaking. Emma pulled her into another hug, tighter this time and then pressed her lips against Regina's temple.

"You'll be okay, you're not alone and I'll make sure to stay close enough that you'll know." She squeezed her arm around Regina's waist. "I promise you, we'll catch the bastards who did this to you."

* * *

She closed the door behind her, pushing her hands into her pocket and shivering into the darkness.

Her body was tense, and it caused her more pain in her still _very_ sensitive muscles, but she was alert. She was ready to face whatever tonight would throw at her — even if it was the end.

She was terrified, but tonight everything was going to end. She knew that, after everything, she would at least feel a little safer again.

She pushed her shaking, gloved hands into the pockets of her coat pockets and gritted her teeth as she started walking.

It was only after a minute that she realized what the plan was — she was to look vulnerable and strong, but also very lonely — and she lifted her head and stared ahead.

Emma was on her mind, the kiss and subsequent rejection — even when it wasn't one.

It distracted her enough for the walk toward Main Street. Emma's dark, arousal filled eyes flashed at her in front dark, and she sighed.

As she turned into Main Street, and Granny's came into view, she hesitated. She didn't see anyone, even though they had agreed on the plan very carefully.

But then she saw her.

Emma stood close enough to Granny's to be visible for anyone, her phone in hand and her head bent over it as if she was reading something.

Regina clenched her jaw and focused on her task, feeling Emma's eyes on her even from the distance.

* * *

Emma was aware that Regina had turned onto Main Street the moment it happened, and she forced herself to stay busy with her phone.

She did, however, look up from time to time.

There was no doubt in her mind that Regina was strong enough to face whatever was going to happen — no matter what happened, Regina would still be Regina.

She wondered for a moment, if they were ever going to talk about the kiss. It had been heated enough to know, that if Emma hadn't stopped it the moment she did, there wouldn't have been a question about what they wanted from it.

She'd seen the hurt and perceived rejection in Regina's dark, hazed eyes and she'd wanted to comfort her more than anything. She just didn't know how.

Emma wanted more. She wanted to wake up with Regina every morning if she had the chance, and she wanted to be able to kiss her whenever she wanted.

The fact that Regina had initiated both the kisses, didn't mean anything. Emma knew she was being careful — Regina had gone through more than most, especially involving consent and Emma didn't want to do anything that Regina didn't want.

David was waiting inside the diner, ready for anything. They had agreed that Regina would go into the diner.

Regina looked up, a grimace on her face and Emma gritted her teeth when she saw the fear in those dark, soulful eyes.

And then she noticed that someone was following Regina.

She texted David.

_**Emma: Regina is on her way.** _

It didn't take her long to realize that Regina wasn't planning on going into the diner, because the moment Regina walked passed her, she typed out another message, her heart leaping in her chest.

_**Emma: Stay tuned she changed plans.** _

* * *

Regina wanted to fight.

Someone was following her — she didn't know when they started but she could feel them watching her from the dark.

This time, she didn't want to give in. She wanted to fight.

She hurried passed Granny's as she decided that she didn't want to involve anyone in this. She was going to take matters into her own hands.

She knew the _Evil Queen_ was still in there somewhere, even though she hadn't used magic for a while.

She had intended to keep her promise to Henry, she wouldn't use magic.

It was a trap she set for herself — magic was like an addiction and she had to make sure that tonight was the only time she'd use it, otherwise she'd end up addicted to the high again.

She was terrified that she would slip up, but she still made sure that the magic inside of her knew to get ready.

Because she was going to end the torture tonight, once and for all.

She didn't stop, her feet leading her to the bunker where it all started.

She hadn't imagined waking that far, and her muscles were already sore. But she wanted to be as far from town as possible, and the bunker was the perfect place for it.

* * *

Emma made sure that the person following Regina didn't notice that they were being followed too.

She stayed close enough to be able to see if anything happened, but kept enough distance so that neither of them knew about her.

Regina seemed deep in thought, or was actively ignoring the person following her.

They were clumsy and not very quiet, as they stumbled and cursed under their breath.

Emma tried texting Regina.

_**Emma: What are you doing?** _

She didn't get a reply and she bit her lip to stop the frustrated sound from escaping her. She knew where Regina was taking them and she knew that something would happen tonight. She just wasn't sure _what._

David was waiting in his car, waiting for her to figure out where Regina was taking them, and so she quickly texted him.

_**Emma: going to the bunker, be quick** _

She fought against the rising panic as they — three people seemingly unaware of each other — made their way to the place where it all started.

They still had a chance to stay on track or at least save everyone.

Emma just hoped she would be able to talk Regina out of doing something stupid.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina clenched her jaw, the sight of the open door chilling her to the bone.

She couldn't even imagine having seen it before, but the feeling she got so close to the bunker made her falter.

Could she go through with this?

She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders, pushing past her feelings and walked through the open door before she could overthink.

She was going to be the one to end this, and she needed to be strong.

But when she wanted into the room where Owen had kept her, tortured her, her knees buckled and memories assaulted her.

Her heartbeat filled her ears and she forced herself to straighten up and face what had happened to her.

A sound behind her made her tense and she turned around.

"I was wondering where we were going. Should've known you'd want to go back to the place he tortured you."

The woman grinned at her and Regina felt a shiver go down her spine. She was around the same age that Owen had been, her skin dark and her eyes black.

Regina had her mask in place as quickly as she could. She didn't want this woman to know that she finally realized she was making a huge mistake.

She glanced around, and blinked as the woman pushed the door closed. Her heart sped up, and she gritted her teeth — she hated small spaces.

Regina asked the first thing that came to mind. "Did you take his body?"

The woman scoffed. "Of course we did."

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could...you know...burn him myself." Regina conjured up a fireball. It was small and even though panic raced through her veins at the sight of it, she didn't show it.

The woman paled marginally.

She closed her hand around the fireball and balled it in a tight fist. She didn't want to show this person that even a fireball was enough to exhaust her.

"You know, he changed the plans. He was supposed to wait until we were ready to actually take your magic."

Regina narrowed her eyes when, all of a sudden, the woman seemed familiar. She'd seen her around town.

"What happened?"

"He wanted his revenge." The woman shrugged.

Regina's heart skipped a beat when she recognized the woman. "You're Neal's fiancé."

"Oh, so you do remember me?"

"Tamara?"

Tamara smirked. "Yea. That's good, that makes this easier." She moved closer. "He thought he could get his revenge _and_ take your magic — the cuff just didn't survive."

Regina swallowed thickly. "I think Mother Superior has the remains of it, would you like try and see if you can salvage anything?"

Tamara stepped closer. "You mean the Blue Fairy?"

"Do you think, after what Owen did to me, I'm afraid of _you_?" Regina asked, fighting the urge to step back.

Tamara stopped moving forward. "I think you should be. You're alone and from what I can see, not nearly as strong as you were. He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"He did. I imagine you already know most of what happened when you came here to clean up his mess."

Tamara chuckled. "Greg was stupid, but not _that_ stupid. He made sure that there was a record of everything he did to you — even while you were unconscious."

Regina breathed sharply.

Her magic had always been sensitive to the changes in her emotions, and even weak as it was, it roared to life.

Her hand twitched, and all she could think of was that she wanted to kill Tamara for taunting her.

When Tamara gasped, Regina realized that her magic had heeded her and she was actually choking the dark haired woman.

"I don't want to kill you." Regina relaxed her muscles and Tamara gasped for air, coughing. She held a hand to her throat. "I really don't. Taunting me with what Owen did, it's not going to help your case."

"Why?"

"My magic is volatile." Especially now, exhausted and hurting, she knew it was more sensitive.

She'd hardly slept in the past week, afraid her magic would flare up after a nightmare. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

Tamara straightened up again. "It's still not what it used to be. It it had been, I know you would've killed me already. You have no control."

Regina watched as she stepped closer, her heart beating painfully against her ribs.

"You're assuming an awful lot, thinking I don't have control."

"Actually, I'm not. We know what you're capable of because while Owen had you hooked up, we measured what we could."

Tamara stepped closed and Regina froze. "Who is _we_?"

She glanced around, wondering if there were cameras still. Were they watching everything?

Tamara shrugged. "That's not really important. What is, is that you got away last time and we're not done with you."

Regina swallowed, and then swallowed again. She stepped back, and from the smug smile on Tamara's face, she knew that the woman saw her fear.

Because Tamara was right, her magic wasn't what it had been and she didn't know how strong she was. Would she be able to hold her off?

She'd told Emma that her magic was tied in with her injuries and her mental state, and both were nowhere near healthy.

She cursed herself for deviating from the plan, for not telling Emma about the anger and pain and her need to know _why_.

"I'm not going to let you take me without a fight."

Tamara raised a brow. "You don't have much of a choice."

* * *

David had found a way to hide in the bunker, in the room where Regina had been held. He had told Emma to wait, and though Emma felt every muscle in her body tense, she waited.

He had called her, so that she could hear what was going on in the room. She had to keep herself from rushing into the situation.

She didn't need to see the two women to understand that Regina was terrified, but holding on. Tamara had come into town with Neal, and Emma knew that there would be a conversation about all of this when it was over.

There was more to the story and Emma wanted to know. She was sure that she would get the whole story.

Suddenly, David whispered into the speaker of his phone. "Now!"

Emma kicked the door, enjoying the way it slammed into the wall with the force she'd used.

She had her gun ready and trained on Tamara, and then glanced at Regina to see if she was okay.

She looked stunned, especially when David moved around her but she didn't say a word.

Emma grinned at Tamara. "I'd have to disagree, because _you_ are under arrest for stalking, harassing and threatening the Mayor of Storybrooke."

While she wanted to add more to the list, especially involvement in torture, she knew she needed more proof. Even if David had recorded the call, they didn't have enough to tie Tamara to anything.

David moved quickly, cuffing Tamara while she was still scoffing at Emma. "I'll read her her rights and bring her to the car."

He pushed Tamara out of the room and his steady voice faded as he left the bunker.

Emma stepped forward, watching as Regina did the same. The former queen swallowed thickly, and pushed her shaking hands into the pockets of her coat.

Emma frowned. "Are you—"

Regina shook her head, cutting off the question before Emma could finish. She breathed harshly, and then looked up at Emma, her nostrils flaring with the effort to hold in whatever she was feeling.

"I need you—I need you to hold me." _Before I fall apart_ , were unsaid but implied words. The innocence that radiated off of Regina was new.

"Of course." Emma stepped forward, and wrapped the mayor up in a tight embrace. Regina seemed to crumble in her arms.

There was no hesitation, only comfort as Regina held on tightly. Emma felt her own chest tighten at the silent cries, Regina's shoulders shaking with the force of them.

A harsh sob broke through the silence and Emma tightened her grip on the woman in her arms. Something had changed, breaking the strong woman into tiny little pieces.

Regina gasped, breathless even then.

"Breathe, Regina. Just breathe and let it all out." She rubbed her hand up and down Regina's back and bit her lips to stop her own tears.

When she felt the tears against her neck, she couldn't stop her own anymore.

"E—Emma." Regina moaned and then sobbed again.

Emma's voice broke. "You're going to be okay."

And she kept repeating it until Regina calmed down.

* * *

Regina chose to go home instead of following David to the station to listen to Tamara's statement. It felt a lot like weakness.

"But it's not." Emma handed her a cup of tea. "David can handle her and you need to take a moment to breathe, to be able to relax."

She knew Emma was right. She didn't need to be around to hear Tamara weave a web of lies around what happened to her. Tamara would have a reasonable explanation for everything.

She had already admitted to being involved, but Owen had been on his own in the kidnapping and torturing.

"Did you find out where Neal is hiding?"

Emma sighed. "I asked Mary Margaret to check on the hotel."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Emma was keeping something from her. "He's from here, isn't he? I mean — he's from the Enchanted Forest?"

She wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of tea and watched as Emma tried to find the words.

"As it turns out, Neal is Gold's son. I never thought I'd say this, but our son is related to Rumpelstiltskin."

Regina wetted her lips as her heart skipped a beat. "Just our luck."

Emma hummed. "I don't know why I didn't notice it before — I saw how Neal reacted to the imp. I just didn't think he'd be the one endangering you."

Emma leaned back against the couch.

Regina sniffed when she realized something, and even though it hurt, she gave voice to her thoughts. "He's your True Love."

Emma huffed and then laughed. "No, no way. He left me alone to deal with prison while I was pregnant. If he's my True Love, life's more messed up than I thought."

"But—" she shook her head. She didn't even want to think about how it was possible, for two people from the old world, to reproduce without True Love. "Is it over now, Emma? Is it okay to feel safe again?"

She'd felt shaky and nervous ever since they had gotten Tamara, and she wanted to be able to relax, to feel safe again. Emma helped a lot with that.

Emma turned to face her, and then inclined her head. "Yes. I think that it'll take a while, but I'll be here and Henry will be here. I think that—that even my _parents_ will be here for you."

Regina wiped angrily at the stubborn tear that slipped down her face. "Do you think I've proven I can change?"

Emma didn't say anything for a moment and Regina looked up at her. There was so much going on that Regina didn't know what to say, but then Emma smiled.

"You've proven that you are a good person who's done some shitty stuff in the past. I think even though you've hurt a lot of people, they should see this as a second chance."

"I hope that they will."

Emma shrugged. "Maybe they will and maybe they won't. But you won't be alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

Emma made her way into the station the following morning, after having dropped Henry off at the mansion.

He had wanted to know what had happened the night before and she'd made it a point to have him promise not to harass Regina about it.

Emma pursed her lips, her mind on the way Regina seemed to pale and tense at every little sound.

That's why she'd sent Mary Margaret to the mansion, without actually talking about it with the former mayor.

Tamara was fast asleep when Emma walked in. She closed the door harder than necessary and grinned when the prisoner startled awake.

"Sleep okay? I remember how those cots feel."

"Then you know my answer."

"Hmm."

"How did _Regina_ sleep?" It was a taunt, but Emma simply smiled as she thought about Regina.

"Actually, she slept great in my arms."

Tamara grimaced. "Fuck you."

"That's—that's bold." Emma chuckled, but quickly sobered. "David told me he'd found a way to have you extradited, which is a good thing because if you stay here you'll probably end up in the asylum."

"They'll have a hard time finding anything, just like you did. At least on me." She shrugged and Emma narrowed her eyes as she moved toward her computer. "On Greg? Well he did record what he did to a person who doesn't even exist in the real world."

Emma sat down and clenched her jaw. Tamara was right and she knew it.

While she waited for her computer to start up, she looked up at the woman behind bars.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Tamara smiled smugly, to Emma's surprise. "You will."

Emma breathed in and opened her mouth, but tensed when her computer was finally started up. A notification on her screen grabbed her attention.

It was addressed to her, but sent to the station email.

When she opened it, she noticed the video file before anything else and she glared at Tamara.

She stood to her feet, her legs shaky as she made her way toward Tamara. "Did you send this? Is this some kind of sick game?"

She was fast, and grabbed Tamara by her throat. The woman simply grinned at her. "I didn't."

"I really hope that you know what you're doing, taunting people who have magic." She pushed a little of her own magic against the hold she had on Tamara before pushing her away.

The brunette widened her eyes. "You're one of them."

"Oh, fuck off." Emma made her way back to her computer, this time closing the door behind her and then quickly closing the blinds.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to watch the video, but she was sure that it was going to help her in a way.

She wanted to give Regina closure, bo matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


	12. Chapter 12

Regina never really had time to sit and do nothing, before she had to step down. She never had time to sit and do nothing as queen in the Enchanted Forest either, which made it hard for her to do just that.

Especially because as Emma had dropped off Henry, she'd dropped off the knowledge that Mary Margaret was coming over.

She loved spending time with her son, even if that meant answering questions she wasn't even sure she was ready for.

Henry had asked her to be honest with him, and not to use magic. Until yesterday she hadn't used her magic, and even then it was unintentional.

But she _had_ been honest with him about everything.

Mary Margaret had arrived half an hour after Henry had. Even knowing that the woman would come, Regina still didn't like it one bit. She'd rather have Emma around, than her former nemesis.

She was afraid of being alone, and not even Henry could soothe her fears.

Somehow, Mary Margaret did. "Emma said you'd like the company and since I was planning on cooking you dinner anyway, I thought I could just cook here."

Regina didn't bother with a reply, and Mary Margaret assumed it was agreement. She moved to the kitchen, leaving Regina with Henry.

The cartoon that Henry was watching played softly in the background as Regina tried to focus on being present. It was harder than she thought it would be.

Henry's voice broke through her thoughts. "Hey Mom?"

She turned to him, and blinked when she saw him watching her intently. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Now that they're caught—are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. "I will be."

"Does this mean it's over?"

Regina shifted, her muscles still sore. Even after a week, she felt the results of being tortured. The after effects were easier to deal with though. She looked down at her hand on her thigh.

"Emma and David are making sure that it's over."

"And you're sure you'll be okay?" Henry asked as he moved closer.

When he covered her hand with his, she blinked and looked back up at him.

"When—when this is over, there's still a ways to go for me. I promise I'll be alright."

"Okay." He smiled at her and then, after a pause, spoke again. "I think Emma is planning on staying here for a while."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Is she now?"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "She said something about getting some more clothes before she went to the station. I think she likes it here."

"I'm sure she does."

Regina tried to hide the relief that she felt at the idea of Emma staying. She had been wanting to ask about Emma's plans, even though she didn't want to be rejected.

Emma hadn't really been clear on what she wanted, and it made Regina feel like she was about to be rejected.

Henry blinked up at her in surprise. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. But, that does mean we have to get used to taking our showers early. Because if we don' t, she's going to use up all the hot water."

Henry giggled. "She's not that bad!"

His attention shifted back to the television, and Regina watched him for a moment.

He had grown up so fast in the time she hadn't been able to see him. She regretted missing even so much as a minute of his life, even though she technically wasn't to blame for it.

She just didn't feel like being angry all the time.

She stood to her feet, and ran her hand through Henry's hair when he looked up. "I'll go and see if I can help in the kitchen."

He hummed, and went back to watching his cartoons.

She gasped when she made her way into the kitchen. Her usually pristine kitchen was a mess, ingredients everywhere. Mary Margaret was whistling and Regina didn't know how to act as she pushed her hands against her stomach.

"What is going on here?"

Mary Margaret turned with a smile. "I'm cooking dinner."

Regina blinked. "Does it _need_ to be a mess like this?"

Mary Margaret glanced around, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not, but you know I will clean it up when I'm done."

"You had better." Regina shuddered as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Regina raised a brow. "I can manage, thank you."

"Okay."

Mary Margaret turned and continued with her cooking while Regina moved around, brewing them both a fresh cup of coffee.

Somehow it felt normal to spend time with the pixie haired woman in her own kitchen. It felt good to have someone around, someone who knew when to talk and when not to.

She had never enjoyed being alone, which was probably why she liked it when Emma was around — among other things. With Emma, there was already a routine in place.

Which, surprisingly, all came from Emma.

Mary Margaret was a different story. Of course, she'd lived with the woman while she was married to the king. She'd been a teen then, though, and Regina had actively avoided running into her.

She wasn't used to being in the same room without the urge to hurt Mary Margaret. Something had changed. Maybe it was the whole ordeal with Owen and Tamara and how David and Emma had saved her, but she was less inclined to hurt anyone.

"There—there's something I'd like to talk about."

Regina blinked up in surprise before she poured the coffee that had just finished brewing into two cups.

She leaned against the kitchen counter after having handed the other woman a cup. "What's that?"

The silence that followed her question made her anxious. She didn't want to talk about anything with _Snow White_ , but she didn't want to deny Emma either.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking the better of what she had planned to say.

"I know things have been rough for you. And I also know that this is not my place at all—I just couldn't help but notice the way you look at Emma. Do you have feelings for her?"

Regina sighed and looked down at her coffee. "I don't think that's any of your business."

They hadn't even talked about it, and Regina didn't want anyone else to hear anything before they had.

"Oh, I'm not trying to get between you."

"No?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Oh no, I just—I wanted to know if what I saw was correct."

Regina frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

She waited, watching her former nemesis.

"Last week, she was really worried about you."

Regina swallowed. "I don't know what you mean. Emma's the Savior and I—I'm the Evil Queen and there's nothing that can change that."

Mary Margaret laughed. "That's a load of bull if you ask me. You haven't been the Evil Queen for twenty eight years, just like I haven't been Snow White for so long."

"You're still Snow White, I didn't take that from you."

"Okay, so doesn't that mean that I have a choice in who I am? Who I want to be?"

Regina sighed. She knew where Mary Margaret was going with this. "Yes, you have a choice."

"Then the choice is yours—do you want to go back to being the Evil Queen, or do you want to be Regina again?"

Mary Margaret reached out and took Regina's hand.

Regina wetted her lips as her heart leaped in her chest. "You think it's that easy?"

The other woman nodded. "I honestly do. You're a better person—Henry made you a better version of yourself even before the curse broke. Now you're just—you're _just_ Regina."

Regina clenched her jaw. "Just like that?"

"Well—no. It takes time to become a better person, but you've _had_ twenty eight years to change and while everyone else was frozen in time, you had time to work on what was bothering you."

"Doesn't that mean that I'm the only one who knows I've changed?"

Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to catch on what Mary Margaret was saying. "It'll take a while for others to see the change but I am willing to give it a chance."

Regina swallowed thickly. "And how am I going to prove to all these people that I've changed? They remember me as the Evil Queen."

Mary Margaret seemed annoyed when she squeezed Regina's hand, and she rolled her eyes.

"There are only two people who you have to prove _anything_ to, and that is Henry, and yourself."

She stepped back and let go of Regina's hand, turning back toward the stove.

"But there's a whole town with people that hate me."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have to prove anything to them. Henry loves you, and believes in you and you just have to make sure that he's right to believe in you."

"You make it sound so easy, I can't believe you think that that's all there is to it."

Mary Margaret smiled. "But in the end that's all that matters."

"Indeed."

* * *

Emma swallowed against the bile as she walked into the mansion. The images that had burnt themselves in her brain were hard to forget.

Even the smell of food didn't make her feel better.

She took a couple of deep breaths. The sound of Regina screaming as electricity ran through her body, the way her back arched against the restraints, was hard to push away. She saw the way Greg let go of the button and how Regina fell back down against the table.

And that wasn't even the worst of it.

She made her way up the stairs and into the guest room, hoping no one heard her. She wasn't as lucky as she hoped she would be though.

Regina's sleepy voice sounded from her own bedroom. "Emma?"

Emma quickly made her way to Regina's bedroom.

"Yea, what's up?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Regina sat on her bed, her back against the headrest as she rubbed her eyes. Even to her own ears, her voice sounded dull and uninterested, and she looked up. Regina blinked the hurt out of her eyes.

Regina shook her head, her lips pursed. "I—I'm wondering how long you plan on staying here."

Emma watched her for a moment. She knew that Regina didn't like being alone and she had actually enjoyed the presence of other people in the big mansion. The mask Regina had tried to slide on wasn't as strong as she'd hoped.

"I didn't have a plan. I just figured I'd stay until you kick me out." She didn't get a reply, so she sighed. "I was hoping I could spend some more time with Henry."

"Of course." Regina's hands tightened in fists and Emma glanced down to see how her knuckles had whitened. Her hands were shaking.

Emma exhaled, guilt crashing over her.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Look? I really don't—I don't want to hurt you. And I know that we were going to talk about the kisses, but I don't think right now is a good time."

Regina swallowed thickly, but her fists unclenched. She looked up with watery eyes, but somehow managed to push back the tears. "You're right."

"And—and if you want me to leave, I will. Okay? Just say the word."

Regina shook her head. "I don't _want_ you to leave."

"Okay, good. Let's—let's talk about this tonight? When we're alone?"

Regina watched her for a moment and Emma shifted uncomfortably. She'd always felt like the mayor could see right through her.

"Okay."

"Okay," Emma said quickly, before moving to the door. "I think dinner is almost ready so I'm going to take that shower, I'll see you in a bit."

Emma quickly left the room, before Regina could reply. She made her way to the guest bedroom, the one that was closest to Regina's room.

There were more, but this one had the bathroom en-suite.

Her mind went back to the video of Greg and Regina the moment she stepped into the shower and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't really want to think about it, but she knew she couldn't keep it from Regina for long.

Especially because Regina already knew there was a record of everything that had been done to her,.

She pushed the thoughts aside as she soaped up and then rinsed off, only to repeat it twice before she felt clean enough.

She could only imagine how dirty Regina felt, after _living_ through it. She felt dirty only _watching_ what Regina had gone through, and it made her want to scream.

All she wanted was for Regina to feel safe and happy again and she knew that she had a chance to make that happen.

Tamara would have to disappear, and she'd have to find out what made Regina happy, but she would give Regina her happy ending, if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


	13. Chapter 13

Mary Margaret didn't stay for dinner even though she'd been invited to stay by both Emma and Regina.

Henry sat at the head of the table, Emma and Regina on either side of him. He was in a great mood, and didn't even notice the tension in the room.

Regina glanced up at Emma, almost sure that the blonde had found out something new and she was wondering what it might be. Would it be the thing that made Emma turn away from her, like everyone else in her life had done?

But then Mary Margaret's voice sounded in her head, the words that the woman had said earlier echoing. She had the choice to change.

She tried with all her might not to believe the worst in Emma, or the situation.

She shifted the food on her plate — which to her surprise had turned into a lasagna she could have probably made better — and she watched Emma.

Who was doing the exact same thing.

Henry frowned at them, suddenly feeling the tension. "What's wrong with you guys? You've been staring at each other for like—like ten minutes. What—are you in love with each other or something?"

He chuckled at his own joke but Regina felt the blood leave her face, leaving her feeling cold and clammy at the same time.

She glanced at Emma. To her surprise Emma was grinning at their son. "So what if we are?"

Henry sluttered and then smiled nervously. "Oh—uh—I mean—"

Regina cleared her throat. "She's teasing you, Henry. We—what we are is undefined."

She looked up, and blinked at the surprise on Emma's face. She hadn't meant to sound as if they were in love, but she also didn't want to deny that there was something there.

Henry huffed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that we haven't had a chance to talk about it. When we do, you'll be the first to know."

Emma breathed out slowly. "Is that enough explanation?"

Henry hummed. "I guess it does."

The three of them focused on their plates, even though Emma and Regina hardly ate.

Regina couldn't eat, her mind still on whatever Emma might've found.

Emma was trying her very best to push away the images.

* * *

Henry went to bed later than he usually did, and Emma felt like there was more to it. Regina didn't seem to want to tell him to go to bed because she was afraid—afraid of the talk they'd have.

Emma wasn't planning on just dismissing it quite as easily as Regina hoped. After Henry had finally gone up and she was sure he was asleep, she took a moment to figure out how to breach the subject.

As she made tea, she turned to Regina. She'd asked her to come to the kitchen with her and wait, but Regina never really did as she was told.

"So I think it's safe to say you found the video."

Emma rolled her eyes as her flimsy plan fell apart, and waited to answer until after she'd set two mugs of steaming tea on the kitchen island.

"It actually arrived by email, which also explains why I took so long to get back."

That surprised Regina. "You watched it?"

Emma hummed. She hadn't planned on staying at the station as long as she did. She'd skimmed through parts of the video where nothing had happened, and the parts Regina had told her about.

"I did."

Regina paled, but looked down at her tea.

"Tamara was still there?"

"Yes." Emma sighed as she made her way around the counter. She hated seeing Regina so affected. When she looked down at her hands, she could see they were shaking. "David has been working on a way to have her extradited, but she'll never really pay for what she did."

Regina wetted her lips. "Maybe we should look into another, more permanent way for her to pay for what she did."

Emma shook her head. "What did you have in mind?"

"We have magic here." Regina said as if that explained everything.

"Regina—"

"Listen to me," Regina snapped before she breathed in sharply. "I wouldn't kill her, I promise."

Emma frowned. "I—that never even crossed my mind."

"Oh."

"Tamara wants to destroy magic, I just—I can't see anything else happening other than—"

Regina closed her eyes and then softly spoke. "I could wipe her memory. I would make her forget about Storybrooke and magic. Everything she did to find us, would be gone."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes." Regina sighed. "I'd need Gold's help reinforcing the town line, making sure that no outsiders can get in like they did."

Emma thought about what Regina was suggesting. It sounded so well thought out and she wondered how she didn't think of this before.

"Why would you need his help?"

"The last time someone got into town, I had to have—I had to have Graham deal with it. I don't want anyone to get in again only to hurt me again."

Emma hummed. "I won't let that happen, Regina. I just don't understand what he has to do with this."

"He's the dark one, Emma. He knows more about magic than anyone—including me. And right now, my magic isn't working as it should."

Emma sighed. "That much is clear."

She hadn't meant to hurt Regina, and when she saw the pain in Regina's eyes she opened her mouth to correct herself.

But then Regina slid her mask in place and smiled.

"Exactly, my dear. I don't know how long it'll take me to recover from—from what Owen—"

When her mask slid off again, showing Emma the truth of what she was feeling, Regina looked away. Tears burned her eyes and then spilled over.

Emma didn't waste a moment, but pulled Regina into her arms. They were silent for a moment, and Emma held on tight to Regina's shaking body.

"You said your magic is tied to your emotions, so it's normal that it reacts differently."

"Gold has magic." Regina took a shuddering breath. "That's why I need his help."

"You told me never to trust Gold."

Regina inclined her head. "I did. And I stand by that."

"But you want to reach out to him?"

"The more magic used, the stronger the spell, Emma. And with the three of us—"

"Wait, what?"

Regina smiled. "You have magic. All I'd need is for you to hold my hand, and you'd add your own magic to it."

"I'm not sure I'm the one to do it though." Emma took a step back, noting the disappointment on Regina's face before she went on. "I might not be able to use my emotions for something protective."

Regina blinked. "I'm not sure I understand."

Emma clenched her hands into fists.

"I'm angry, Regina. I'm honestly so angry _I_ could kill Tamara for what she's been involved in, I wish I could kill Greg again."

Her anger had been slowly growing as she had worked today. Every time she had seem Tamara, she'd wanted to wrap her hands around her throat.

She had counted to ten more often than she ever needed before.

Regina hummed and then smiled. "I think that's exactly why you should help, because you feel so protective over the people you—" she swallowed and then cleared her throat. "I think this is the time to talk about those other...issues."

Her cheeks pinkened and Emma realized they were talking about something else now.

"Oh, of course."

She pulled away without thinking, and her heart clenched when she saw the look of rejection on Regina's face.

She spoke before Emma could. "Look, if you're not interested in any more, then I can accept that."

Regina gritted her teeth and turned away before Emma could stop her. She was about to walk away, her shoulder sagged in rejection.

Emma blinked and then moved quickly, grabbing Regina's hand before she could disappear into the house. The move caused Regina to stumble back into Emma.

When she looked up into Emma's eyes, Emma saw the pain that covered the love, and the disbelief that showed her that nothing she would say would make Regina feel better.

It made her bold in her pursuit, and she leaned forward without actually thinking about what she was doing. Regina froze, but it wasn't because of fear.

When Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, she felt a spark. She wrapped her arms around Regina and deepened the kiss, spurred on by the moan escaping Regina's lips.

Regina gripped Emma's shirt at her hips, balling the fabric up in her fists.

She tasted like everything Emma loved, which was as surprising as it was confusing — Regina didn't even like hot cocoa with cinnamon or grilled cheese.

Emma slowly pulled back, her eyes on Regina's lips. "How can you taste like—"

"—all the things you love?" Regina finished in a whisper. Emma was sure that Regina knew more, but she didn't want to press too hard.

"Does this clarify my feelings, or would you like another kiss?" She asked instead, her heart thundering in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves.

Regina waited until Emma looked up, and then gave her a sweet smile. "It sure did."

* * *

Regina slid between her silk sheets, the feeling of Emma's lips on hers still very prominent.

Even though Emma had shown her how she felt, there was no guarantee that everything would work out and Regina knew she was overthinking it.

She shook the thought of Emma and their feelings for each other aside, and focused on their plan for Tamara.

Her own magic was volatile but Emma was strong enough to help her achieve her goals. Gold would help them protect the town, she was sure of it.

She just needed people to believe in her, and that was going to be harder than she wanted it to be. Mary Margaret seemed to think that she could. Even Emma seemed sure that she was capable.

Her mind slowly drifted, and her heavy eyelids closed. She let the kiss play out in her mind once again as she fell asleep.

She never expected the nightmare to grip her as tightly as it did. Flashes of a freezing room filled her psyche and she fought to wake up, half aware that it was just a dream.

A dream of Owen, hurting and taunting her with his words and his touch. A dream of Owen laughing at her pain as she cried out.

She woke up drenched in her own sweat. Her cheeks were wet and sticky with both sweat and tears, but then the bed dipped beside her.

A voice tried to break through her haze as she stiffened, her muscles ready for a fight. She pushed herself to open her eyes, ignoring the tears that escaped her once again.

"Regina." Emma's voice finally broke through and Regina swallowed, and then slowly sat up. She wiped at her eyes and blinked at Emma in the dark. "Nightmare again—Owen?"

"Ye—yes." She took a couple of deep breaths, and then leaned back against the headboard. "I haven't really slept, but this is the first time I woke up."

"I wish you'd told me."

"Why? So that you can sit with me, losing sleep you need?" Regina shook her head.

Emma looked sheepishly to her hands. "I actually—I was awake last night, I just didn't know if you'd be okay with me coming to you."

"I might not have been." She cleared her throat. "I didn't expect you now. I'm used to dealing on my own. I just forgot to soundproof my room."

"You shouldn't have to do that, at least not on my account. I'd understand if you did that for Henry."

Regina smiled softly, and rubbed at her forehead. "It's exhausting, not being able to sleep."

"I know."

And Regina felt like Emma did know. "Will you stay with me?"

Emma simply nodded and then slipped under the sheets. The settled in, not really touching but at least together.

"I want to try your plan. I hate that we have to involve Gold, but I am willing to try it because it'll make sure you're safe."

Regina closed her eyes, relief washing over her. "I am glad that you are willing to try. Why didn't you just say so sooner though?"

"I actually wasn't sure if I could. But for you I'm more than willing to try."

"You seem more than sure about what this is."

"Oh—not really. I have no clue what this is but I want to see where it goes—maybe we should go on a date?"

Regina smiled and moved toward Emma, turning on her side and then leaning against Emma. For a moment neither of them moved, until Regina did.

She kissed Emma slowly, their lips moving together. Regina breathed in through her nose, and deepened the kiss, her tongue moving against Emma's lips.

For a moment, Emma didn't seem to want to deepen the kiss but then she moved, wrapping her arm around Regina and battling Regina's tongue with her own.

She pulled back after a minute, breathless. "I should go back to the other room."

"Why?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, her emotions still fragile from nightmare.

"I don't— I don't want to rush this, Regina. I want you so badly, it hurts. But I—I want to do right by you. I want to take you out on a date, and bring you flowers and everything."

Regina blinked. "Really?"

"Of course!" Emma exclaimed before she gently pulled back and stepped out of the bed. "I really—I want to give you all that you deserve and that's not a fuck in bed before you've been properly—what do they call it?—wooed?"

Emma chuckled and Regina hummed. She hadn't expected Emma to actually be that honest with her but it felt good. "Okay."

"We'll end this whole thing with Tamara tomorrow and then we will go on a date." She moved toward the door, and then turned. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm going to come check on you when I hear you, from now on."

Regina didn't even have the energy to fight Emma on it. "Alright."

Emma closed the door behind her and Regina breathed in deeply, before slowly breathing out.

Normally she'd stay in bed so she wouldn't wake anyone, but Regina didn't want to fall back asleep again without Emma there. So, she decided she'd start her planning,

She could figure out how to get rid of Tamara.

She pushed out of bed and pulled on her robe, closing it close to her body as she made her way down to the kitchen.

She knew it wouldn't be too hard to execute her plan if Gold was willing to work with them, and all Emma had to do was lend Regina some of her magic so that she could control her own.

The plan sounded great. All she needed now was the people involved to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


	14. Chapter 14

Emma woke the next morning before the sun had set completely. She stretched her body before she got out of bed, her eyes burning with the lack of sleep.

It had taken a while for her to fall back to sleep, because she had heard Regina get out of bed right after she had gotten back in hers.

If Regina had wanted company though, Emma was sure she would've asked for it. At least, that's what she'd told herself when every muscle in her body had tensed, ready to follow Regina.

But the former mayor had been alone for more than twenty eight years — longer than Emma had been some — so she didn't need someone to take care of her.

After forcing herself not to think about Regina, she had fallen into a fitful sleep. She had her own nightmares, mostly about Regina strapped to a table while Greg was touching her.

She took a quick shower to wash the nightmares off of her again before she made her way down to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see Henry was already eating breakfast and Regina stood, leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning." Emma bumped her hip against Henry's shoulder and then smiled softly at Regina.

"There's some scrambled eggs on the stove for you." Regina smiled before she gestured to the toaster. "You can make your own toast."

Emma set to work on making toast and then turned to watch Regina with Henry. They didn't say anything, because normally Regina took a while to wake up and Henry had learned to stay silent until Regina started a conversation.

But Regina had been awake all night and still, she didn't seem to want to talk.

"So what's the plan this morning?"

Regina flinched and emma narrowed her eyes.

"She has one of her headaches." Henry said softly and Emma turned back to Regina. She noticed the pinched look on her face now, and the way Regina seemed to turn away from the light.

Regina swallowed thickly.

"Don't deny when you're in pain." Emma murmured and Regina closed her eyes and inclined her head. "I'll take Henry to school, you can take a nap."

"If it's not too much trouble—I don't think I should drive." Regina winced again and Emma hummed softly.

"Henry, go get ready." Henry went without a word, and that told Emma another thing. While Regina didn't like people fussing about her, and she hid her pain really well, Henry noticed more than she wanted him to. He was a well adjusted little boy.

Regina set down her mug and pursed her lips as she lifted her hands to her temples. While she tried to massage away the pain, she glanced at Emma.

"I know this is terrible timing."

"It's only normal."

Emma didn't want to make her feel even worse than she already was, and so she moved closer. She didn't know if Regina would be open to comfort, but when she was close enough, Regina leaned into her.

"Maybe."

"Why don't you take something, and then take a nap? I'll worry about Henry today."

"I already took something, just waiting for it to take off the edge."

They didn't move for a while. Regina was in too much pain to say much, but she held on to Emma as if she was a lifeline. Emma didn't want to add to her pain by talking more than she should.

"Just go up, okay? I'll wake you when I get back from the station." Emma said after another moment of comfortable silence between them.

When Regina pulled back, she smiled at her and got a pained smile back. It was more than she ever thought Regina would show her and it told her a lot about the feelings between them.

"Okay."

After Regina had gone up, Emma turned and saw one of Regina's old magic books on the counter. She wondered if Regina had been going through it before the migraine got too bad.

The book was open on the memory spell that Regina was planning on using and Emma hummed when she read through it. It didn't look too hard, but she knew that in her inexperience she wouldn't even be able to do this spell.

Henry returned to the kitchen, his face a picture of surprise as he glanced at Emma.

"How did you get her to go back to bed?"

"I made sure she knew you were taken care of." Emma smiled at his shock, and then sobered again. "Has she had a lot of these headaches?"

"Before the curse was broken, hardly, until you got here." Henry shrugged. "And then after the curse I didn't see her that much so I don't know."

Emma nodded her head. "Well, right now she's taking care of herself, and I'll make sure you get to school. We should probably get going, huh?"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Will you go back home right away? I don't want her to be alone for too long."

Emma sighed. "I'm not sure if I can leave Tamara without food and water a whole day." She waited until the shock left his face again before she grinned. "I'll probably get back here right away. I might ask David to take care of her."

"Why don't you call him dad?"

Emma shrugged as she gently pushed him toward the door.

"It's complicated, kid."

She dropped Henry off at school and then returned to the mansion, not even thinking about Tamara until she had poured her first cup of coffee. She rolled her eyes at herself, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called David.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?"

Emma winced at the nickname but then cleared her throat.

"Hey, David. Could you stop by the station today to take care of Tamara?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot going on." She swallowed thickly and debated with herself whether or not she wanted to tell him. And then she sighed. "Regina has a plan to make sure that Tamara won't come back. She'll get to live her life but she won't remember Storybrooke."

"Oh?"

"She wants us to do one of those memory spells on her. She won't remember, so she won't be able to return."

"And she's okay with that?"

The disbelief in his voice set her on edge. "She was the one to suggest it, David," she snapped.

"Okay. Well, let me know if I can do anything." He didn't sound annoyed or hurt and so Emma sighed.

"Will do."

Before she could disconnect the line, her stomach grumbled and she looked up at the plate she had set down before, when she'd noticed that Regina had been in pain.

She clenched her jaw and put her phone down, picked up the plate and threw the contents in the trash.

She set to work making herself some breakfast, reading through the spell over and over again every moment that she could.

Al that was left to do was wait for Regina, and Emma was ready to get this plan going.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes, her migraine dulled into a normal headache. She was back on her feet within moments, ready to get away from the nightmares that even followed her during the day.

It was late in the afternoon, and while she got dressed, her heart stopped when she thought about Henry. Who had picked him up?

Her phone vibrated, and normally she wouldn't hesitate to pick it up. Normally, she had someone she didn't want to keep waiting for a reply.

But that person was probably downstairs. That person, Emma, had probably picked up their son from school.

Regina was aware of the fact that Emma was from a world where phones were used for every little thing, but at that moment she didn't want to look at the bright screen.

And so she made her way down the stairs, her mind on the memory wipe and the town barrier that needed strengthening. The only thing she could thing about was ask Gold to help them make it stronger.

He was, after all, the dark one.

When she got to the kitchen, she startled.

"Gold."

"You called." The smug smile on his face grated Regina and she turned her back on him. She busied herself by making some tea.

"I actually didn't, but I _was_ thinking about it. I need your help." She closed her eyes before she turned back to him again. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem, dearie?"

She hated that endearment. She didn't know why because she used a variant of it.

"Greg Mendell wasn't alone in his quest to rid the world of magic. He had help from Tamara, and she's locked up at the station."

"It seems to me that's not my problem." He sneered and when she handed him a mug of tea he inclined his head. "So what do you need my help with?"

Regina took a breath. "I know that you want this town protected against outsiders as much as I do. It's as much in your interest as it is mine, to strengthen the barrier."

"Indeed." He was silent for a long time while Regina blew at the steam of her tea before sipping. She watched him, and marveled at the way his mask never seemed to leave its place. He didn't show any feelings. "We will work on it tonight."

"Excellent."

She closed her eyes for a moment against the still pounding headache and when she opened them, he was gone and the door to the mansion opened.

Emma and Henry were talking loudly and while she loved the sound of happiness in her home, she wished that today of all days they'd be a little quieter.

"Okay, go get ready and I'll see where your mom is." Emma was gentler then, and Regina smiled before she took a sip of her tea.

She heard Henry stomp up the stairs. She took a sip of her tea again before calling out to Emma.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Emma made her way into the kitchen and glanced at Regina before she set down two bags on the counter.

"I brought Granny's because I didn't know what you were in the mood for."

She moved closer to Regina and then stopped, blinking at the second mug on the counter.

Regina followed Emma's gaze and then hummed. "Gold was here just now."

Emma narrowed her eyes. Regina could see the gears turning in Emma's head. "What did he want? He's been surprisingly absent in all of this."

Regina tilted her head and watched as Emma started pacing. "He gave you my tear."

Emma stopped pacing to frown at Regina. "Yea, what about it?"

"Just—I've been wondering about how you found me, you kept saying Henry made sure you started. But Gold gave you a way to actually find me, and the fact that you _felt_ what I did for a day—"

Regina stopped and Emma hummed. "Yea, I went to Gold, I figured he'd tell me to stuff it but he didn't. He gave me a tear that, according to him was hard to get."

"It was, especially back when he got it."

"Why?"

Regina swallowed thickly when she thought back on how Gold had procured the tear. It had been after an especially terrible nightmare, and he had been lucky to even get the one he got.

"He was lucky, I hardly ever cried back then. But that's not—you're still connected with me, Emma."

Emma scoffed. "Of course I'm not."

Regina smiled. "Of course you are."

Henry walked into the kitchen before she could explain, and Regina accepted him into her arms and breathed in his scent. She was trying her best to love better, and she wondered how he could live so easily.

"I'm starving."

Emma grinned as she took off her jacket, and then draped it over the back of a chair. She turned back to the food, the conversation with Regina tabled for now.

Regina loathed it when Emma did that, but something about the gesture was homey and made her feel somewhat warm inside.

Emma set the bags on the dining table.

"Let's eat."

* * *

Emma kept a close eye on Regina through dinner, but noticed that the pain had receded enough for her to look better than that morning.

She hardly even rubbed her temples.

Emma had asked David to pick Henry up after dinner, which meant she had to be quick to tell Regina about it. She didn't want to blindsight her.

"Sweetheart," Regina said suddenly, her voice soft. Henry looked up, his brows knitted. "Why don't you go and grab a bag? I need to talk to Emma about something, but I think it's—I think you should stay the night at your grandparents."

Emma glanced at Regina in surprise.

Henry on the other hand, grinned and pushed away from the table.

As he bounded up the stairs, Emma turned to Regina.

"What did Gold want?"

"He came when called. I didn't think about that little feat that he has." Regina chuckled, albeit humorlessly. "He is willing to help strengthen the barrier spell on the town line tonight."

Emma watched Regina carefully. While she felt confident about it, she wasn't sure Regina was. "Are you up for that?"

"Emma, you're connected to me, and my feelings."

Emma sighed. "I'm not, he said it would wear off."

"He lied. The two tears combined make a connection that can only be broken by choice, not with time."

"Well then I chose to break the connection, right?"

"No. It doesn't matter Emma. What matters is that I feel confident about this." And Emma did too. She glanced at Regina in surprise. "There you go."

"So you're saying I can feel confident because you do?"

"Exactly. I'm confident I can control my magic well enough to go to the townline with Gold. And I know that means Tamara has to go too." Regina stood and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking, I didn't know that it was coming from you." Emma narrowed her eyes.

Regina shook her head with a smile. "It wasn't coming from me. That was all you. But, once we strengthen the town barrier, she's either going to be in this side, or the other side."

Emma sighed. "Let's do this then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


	15. Chapter 15

The didn't miss a beat, but got Henry to the loft with David and Mary Margaret before they drove over to the station.

Regina had taken it upon herself to inform Gold about the plans, and he had agreed to be ready when they were. All they had to do was call for him.

When they made it into the station, Regina faltered and Tamara took what she saw as weakness and twisted it.

"Have you seen the video yet, witch?" She asked, her smile smug.

It took Regina a moment before she could answer, her anger growing into something that felt beyond her control for a second.

"No."

Emma didn't seem to be phased but Regina knew better. The tension that radiated off of her was expected.

"Are you protecting her, Emma? From something that happened to her?" Tamara chuckled and Emma grunted in frustration as she opened the cell door, pulling Tamara out harshly. "Oh, I hit a nerve."

"Shut your mouth." Emma pushed Tamara again, toward the exit. "Walk. You're not going to be here much longer."

Regina didn't recognize Emma like this, and the way she was omitting the truth to get back at Tamara was something that Regina would have done.

When Tamara was in the car, Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets, not looking at Regina. "What difference would it make if you knew, Regina?"

Regina swallowed thickly. "I think it'll make a great difference. Is what happened so bad that you can't even say it?"

Emma's head snapped up and she frowned at Regina. "I don't know, Regina."

Regina gritted her teeth as she fought against the anger that rose again. She had never felt so out of control as she did at that moment and every little thing seemed to set her off.

"Tell me what he did, Emma."

Emma rubbed her temples. "Can't it wait, Regina?"

"Tell me _now_."

There was a crackle in the air, and lightning struck closer by than either of them had expected. Emma's shock was clear, and she slowly exhaled.

"I'll tell you, but you really should calm down." Emma whispered and then stepped closer to Regina.

"Tell me."

Emma blinked, and then waited for Regina to calm down enough so that she could listen. The crackle in the air intensified for a split second before fading away.

"I'm still not sure how this is going to help you cope, but it's better than having you demand to see the video."

Regina growled. "Emma."

"Okay. The—the first time nothing happened, after the waterboarding you passed out and he strangled you to that table. He um—he kept reciting the technique."

Regina took a slow breath and watched as Emma closed her eyes, but then opened them right away, a grimace on her face.

"What did he do to me?" She asked in a whisper. There was something that Emma didn't want her to know, that was even worse than the fact that he'd raped her with that steel bar?

"The technique with the electric shocks works best if—if the woman you're torturing—ugh—is aroused. So—so he—" Emma pursed her lips.

Regina swallowed thickly as she swayed on her feet.

"Oh—oh gods, he—"

She dry heaved, and she leaned her hands on her knees.

"With his—his fingers." Regina heaved again, tears burning in her eyes as her stomach cramped up. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

Emma stepped toward Regina and stopped as she stood behind her. Regina shook her head and straightened up, her hands pressed against her stomach.

"It—it's not your fault." She swallowed again and breathed in deeply before she leaned back against Emma. "We should go."

Neither of them moved.

"Are you—do you still want to do it as we planned?" Emma leaned her head against Regina's and slowly moved her arms around the former mayors waist.

Regina was silent for a moment and then she nodded her head, turning in Emma's arms.

"Yes." Her hands were still pressed into her painful stomach but she leaned into Emma. "I just want this over with. It won't reverse time if I seek my revenge otherwise."

Emma sighed. "I know."

Emma released her grip on Regina and stepped back. She rolled her shoulders as if trying to get rid of the tension.

Regina tried a smile, but it turned into a grimace as she realized that she had to be in the same space as Tamara.

When she turned toward the car she was surprised that Tamara was still there. She wasn't surprised to see the smug grin on her face.

It was only after they had settled into the car, Emma in the driver's seat, that Tamara spoke.

"So she told you."

Regina tensed. "I'd be careful if I were you—you're in a car with a witch who's magic is volatile. Which means this can still happen." She tightened her fist, this time actively focusing on choking Tamara.

Emma put her hand on Regina's thigh. "Don't play with your food, darling."

She smiled, and Regina relaxed before she smiled back. Hers, though, was a little more evil as she settled back.

"I hate your car."

She did it to take her mind off of what Owen had done to her. Emma knew, and even Tamara knew.

"I know, which is why we decided to use it today."

Tamara glanced between both of them. "Why?"

"Because her magic is tied to her emotions so, if Regina gets annoyed, angry, or whatever—she's going to be super strong."

Tamara stayed silent and Emma and Regina focused on what they were about to do.

Regina did whatever she could to keep her mind from the nightmare that was the past week and a half, and gritted her teeth and thought about Henry or Emma whenever Owen surfaced.

When they got to the town line, Emma was out of the car almost the moment she had put it in park, and had walked around the car to get Tamara out before Regina had a chance to get out.

A wave of dizziness almost brought her to her knees when she stepped outside. When she looked up, Gold stood next to her, his hands out to steady her would she need it.

Emma pushed Tamara toward Regina, and narrowed her eyes.

"So, how's this going to work?"

Regina swallowed. "You hold my hand and I'll do the rest." It didn't take much to boost Emma's confidence as they touched.

"Let's do this." Emma held on tightly to Regina's hand as they moved toward the line, Tamara stumbling beside them.

Gold stepped forward. "Are you sure you don't just want to crush her heart?" He narrowed his eyes at Tamara, and as if he could see into her mind he grimaced. "She's done some horrible things."

"I'm sure." Regina wetted her lips. She wasn't considering ruining her chances with anyone in town, but least of all Emma.

She squeezed her hand and Emma smiled. "Okay, so let's do this wipe."

Regina inclined her head and then turned to the imp. "Be ready, Gold."

"Oh, I am ready."

"Alright."

Regina blinked down at their clasped hands as she focused on channeling Emma's magic through her own body. Emma's magic was potent — they had found that out when they had sent the wraith through the portal.

She touched her other hand to Tamara's forehead and recited the spell in her mind.

She could see the moment it worked, the confusion on Tamara's face was a relief. Emma was quick, and pushed Tamara over the town line.

They could still see the confusion on her face, but she couldn't see them anymore.

"Now it's time for the protection barrier." Regina watched as Gold lifted his hands, palms away from him. His lips moved soundlessly and Regina did the same, one hand still clasped with Emma.

"Do I—"

"Yes, follow our lead, you don't need to know the spell to boost us. Holding on to me is enough."

Regina's magic swirled lilac instead of the deep purple it usually was and she knew this was because Emma was boosting her. Gold's magic was a dark grey, and most potent.

Emma gasped when Regina added a little more of her magic into the mix, and then glanced at the brunette in a way she'd never seen before.

Gold chuckled as they worked, and Regina finally understood what it was that she saw in Emma's eyes.

Love.

The grid of the spell moved over them, the dome over the town strengthened. Gold let his arms drop to his sides.

"I think that should do it."

"Will it hold?" Emma asked.

Gold turned to her. "With your white magic, dearie, everything will hold."

He glanced between them knowingly before he smirked and disappeared.

Regina pursed her lips, her feelings almost overwhelming her as she pulled away from Emma.

"We should go home."

Emma blinked and then sighed. Regina took another step, and Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

Regina tensed for a moment, before she relaxed her body and leaned into the hug. She still wasn't really sure how to convey everything that she was feeling, and her way of showing affection was rusty.

But when she lifted her hands and pushed them against Emma's back, the sigh of relief was enough to let her know she did the right thing.

She wanted peace and happiness and she realized that Emma and Henry were that for her.

* * *

The danger was over.

The curse had been broken, Regina had been saved from a maniac who'd been after magic and revenge, and in the process, people had come together as a family.

Regina blinked as she watched her _family_ in her kitchen. When they had returned from the town line, Henry had rushed out of the house and into their arms.

Mary Margaret and david followed him sheepishly, explaining that Henry had insisted on going back home before he slept better at home.

It was only until they had gotten there and he had refused to go to bed until Emma and Regina had returned, that they had realized they'd been played by an eleven year old boy.

"I don't understand how they fit in so easily." Regina leaned against Emma and closed her eyes when Emma's arms enveloped her. "It shouldn't feel this normal to have Snow White in my home."

Emma hummed. "You love them, admit it. They are family, regardless of what's happened in the past."

Regina scoffed, but Emma was right and she knew it. They were family, probably long before she would've accepted it.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get used to that."

Mary Margaret turned toward them, blinking at the display of affection in front of her but then she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Don't force it. You—you've been some for so long that it's no surprise that you don't feel comfortable with other people around." She stepped closer and gently touched Regina's arm. "With time, it'll get easier."

"Thank you, Mary Margaret." Regina smiled.

"I think we all have a lot to figure out and get used to." Emma gently squeezed Regina.

Henry moved into Regina's arms and sighed. He hadn't wanted to go to bed because he didn't want to miss anything.

"Like who gets me when? Or is Emma just moving in here permanently?" Emma tensed, but Regina chuckled and tightened her grip on Henry. "Mom! You're crushing me."

Regina let go of her death grip on him but rested her cheek against his hair. "I know, sweetheart."

"So, do we have to fight for him?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina shook her head. "I think we should just share him. You did say you wanted to take me on a date."

Regina swallowed as she turned to look at Emma.

She hadn't meant to be so blunt but sometimes she forgot that she wasn't dealing with peasants anymore.

"A date?" Mary Margaret squeaked.

"Of course, and that is still happening. Right?" Emma asked, ignoring the pixie haired woman.

"Most definitely, miss Swan. You promised me an amazing date and I am counting on it." Regina smiled when Emma flushed, and then she turned to Mary Margaret. "Don't worry, I won't steal her heart to hurt it."

Mary Margaret glanced between the two, and she sighed before she smiled brightly.

"I know. You already hold her heart—you have been holding it for a while and you haven't done anything to hurt her yet."

David stepped forward for the first time since they started the conversation and smiled at Regina.

"Regardless of what happened in the past, I want to see you happy." He then shook his head. "Maybe _because_ of what happened in the past."

"I appreciate that, David." Regina blinked when her eyes started burning. "Thank you."

Emma pushed her away, though gently. Regina held her arms around Henry, turned around to face Emma.

"Regina, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback really does make it more fun to write for you, so please tell me what you think!  
> Follow me on Twitter (@EvilQRoni)


	16. Chapter 16

"Why are you so nervous?"

Regina gritted her teeth as the nerves danced through her body. She stood in front of the mirror, watching herself closely as she dressed.

The red dress fit tightly around her frame and she smiled shakily at the thought of Emma's reaction to it. It was more fit to a queen than a mayor in this realm, but she liked it.

Things had moved faster than she had wanted them too.

In the aftermath of wiping Tamara's memory and strengthening the town barrier, Emma had been busier than usual. She was at the station more than she was at home, starting early and finishing late.

That meant that the date that they were supposed The he going on kept being postponed.

Regina sighed, as she realized that she had been insecure about it. She didn't want to be, but the feeling that Emma had purposely kept her distance was enough to keep her guessing if she was even good enough for the Savior.

Tonight would be the night.

Emma had made sure of it, and had made sure that Regina knew as well. And while Regina didn't want to get her hopes up, she knew the only thing that could bring her down, was Emma canceling _again_.

She turned, and checked herself out in the mirror for a second time as she smiled. Her makeup was perfectly done, as usual, and she _felt_ beautiful.

That was all she needed.

She'd dropped Henry off at the Charmings, before she had gone home to get ready.

Even they were sure that tonight was the night.

And so, even though she had lived a full life, filled with disappointments, she hoped for the best.

For a moment, Regina wondered if she needed to add something to her outfit — whether it was more jewelry or more makeup she wasn't sure.

She shook her head, because no. Emma had seen her at her worst and she'd seen her at her best. Regina had noticed that Emma always looked at her the same and, maybe even liked it more when she was just herself — naturally.

Everything that had happened had faded from her body.

Of course, it had been a month ago and there was nothing left except maybe, the migraines. Other than that, she felt physically fine.

She still had nightmares and she knew that they weren't going away anytime soon.

The doorbell rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. Nerves ran up and down her spine and she flushed as she made her way down the stairs and to the door.

She brushed her damp palms over her dress and then opened the door.

Emma stood in front of her, wearing her signature red leather jacket over loose fitting shirt and tight skinny jeans.

It was the Emma that had come to town, and Regina couldn't help but smile as she took in every inch of the blonde standing in front of her.

When she finally glanced up into Emma's face, she could see that she was doing the exact same thing.

Emma didn't say a word, but when she locked eyes with Regina, she smiled softly.

Regina felt overdressed, but only for a moment.

Until Emma's eyes warmed considerably and a gentle appreciation shone through.

Emma cleared her throat. "You look beautiful, Regina."

Regina swallowed thickly and smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, miss Swan. You don't look so bad yourself."

Emma grinned, and then held out her hand. When Regina placed her hand in Emma's, she kissed the back of it and then cleared her throat again.

"This town doesn't have much in the way of dating and eating out, but I tried to make something special with what we do have."

Regina arched her brow as Emma led them to an unfamiliar car. "Whose car is it?"

"Ruby's. Everyone knows how much you hate the Bug, so she offered her car for the night."

Regina hummed as she let Emma hold open the door. She slowly got in, surprised at the cleanliness of the car before she settled.

Emma made her way around the car, giving Regina a moment to calm her nerves and emotions about the whole thing.

It seemed as though everyone was willing to help Emma, even if that help was required for a date with the Evil Queen.

Emma settled in the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" Regina asked instead of an answer.

Emma smiled. "Granny's."

Regina chuckled — Granny's diner was not even a five minute walk. When they arrived, and Emma quickly made her way around the car to open the door for Regina, the former mayor accepted the help.

The diner was empty, that much was clear when they made their way to the door. Before Regina could ask Emma, the blonde had opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

Her eyes widened when she took in what had been done to the diner.

The jukebox was softly playing in the background.

The bar was covered with a red cloth and what seemed like a hundred white and red candles. For a moment, all Regina could think of was the fire hazard and she quickly — and hopefully unseen — made sure that even if something did happen, the diner wouldn't catch fire.

Every other table had been taken out of the diner, but there was one in the middle of the area. A white tablecloth covered it and a single candle decorated the table.

It was set for two.

"Emma—" Regina choked out when her emotions got the best of her.

Emma smiled and pulled out a chair for her. "I kind of had to negotiate with Granny. She didn't want to close for the night but she was willing if I was okay with helping a couple of nights."

Regina sat down. "And that's why you've been absent for two weeks."

Emma grinned sheepishly. "Yea, I didn't want to ruin the surprise." She gestured around. "She made me promise to make sure you knew how special you are."

Regina narrowed her eyes as her heart thundered in her chest. "She—she knows?"

They hadn't even talked about telling people, and Regina swallowed thickly.

But then Emma shook her head. "She suspects. But my parents agreed that we should use them as an excuse for all of this — which is why everything is covered and Granny and Ruby made our dinner beforehand."

Regina hummed and tried to get rid of the lump in her throat by swallowing again.

"So who is going to serve us?" She whispered around it. Her throat was painfully tight with all the emotions running through her — no one had ever gone out of their way to make something special for her.

There was a commotion in the kitchen and all of a sudden, Henry stumbled in sight. He made his way to the table with a grin on his face.

"Hi. I'm Henry and I'll be your waiter tonight."

Her eyes burned with tears as she drank in the appearance of her son. He was handsome in his three piece suit and an apron.

She took a deep breath, the tear escaping her and she wiped at her cheek. "Gods, Emma. You really did go all out." She thanked the person who'd invented waterproof mascara as another tear slid down her cheek.

Henry frowned at her, but the smile on Emma's face told her that the blonde understood.

"I knew you didn't want this out in the open until we knew where this was going. So I asked the people who already knew to help me."

Henry moved, and held out a hand to both of his mothers. They both didn't hesitate to take his offer.

"I wanted to help, I am happy if both of you are."

"Henry." A voice hissed and Henry quickly pulled back his hands and straightened.

"I was supposed to ask you if you wanted something to drink. What would you like?" He pulled out a notepad and grinned.

Both of them ordered a glass of red wine, and Henry bowed before he quickly made his way back to the kitchen.

Emma turned to Regina. "Mary Margaret is in charge of the kitchen, and David will come pick up Henry around nine — he really wanted to help so he'll be here for drinks until then."

Regina glanced around the diner for a second time and licked her lips nervously before she took Emma's hand. She laced their fingers together.

"This is amazing, Emma. I didn't—this is perfect. No matter where this is going, I'll never forget my first, first date."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying that this is your first real date?"

Regina smiled softly and squeezed Emma's hand.

"Dates didn't happen in the old world, and here—"

Emma grunted. Regina had been the mayor and unapproachable — only Graham had been able to come close to her and Regina had used him in a way that Emma didn't want to think about.

Especially not now that they were on their first date.

"We'll make it special."

And special it was.

Henry brought them wine and Mary Margaret worked hard on making dinner as pleasant as possible for both of them.

For Emma she brought a cheeseburger meatloaf, and for Regina she brought grilled tilapia.

Regina had never seen anything like this at the diner and it was a pleasant surprise.

The conversation flowed easily and naturally between Emma and Regina. It was all she'd ever want for a first date, even if she didn't even know if it was supposed to be like this.

When they had emptied their plates and their glasses of wine, Emma stood to her feet and offered Regina a hand.

"Care for a stroll?"

And so they walked through town, taking the absolute long way toward the mansion.

Emma never let go of Regina's hand. She didn't seem to want the night to end any more than Regina did and it was a good feeling.

But then they reached the front door to the mansion, and Emma stuttered to a halt.

Even though Emma had been staying at the mansion, she wasn't sure if Regina wanted her to come inside.

Regina took her keys out of her purse with shaking hands and she chuckled. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Emma hummed. "You've only just gone on your first date, so it's normal to be nervous. You don't know what to expect."

"Right."

Emma kicked her feet. "What I want to know is if you want me to come in or stay at the loft tonight."

Regina turned them, her eyes on Emma as she stepped forward. She was on the first step on the stairs and Emma had stayed back respectfully.

It made Regina just a little taller.

She placed a hand on either side of Emma's face, cupping her cheeks. When she leaned down, her gaze shifted from Emma's eyes to her lips and back, a silent question.

Emma blinked in silent answer and Regina leaned forward, pressing her lips in a gentle but very intimate kiss, to Emma's.

For once, Emma followed her lead as Regina wrapped her arms around her neck. She stepped forward, pressing her body to Regina's.

Emma's hands moved to Regina's sides. It was an unexpected move, and Regina tensed for a split second before she forced her mind to stay in the moment.

Owen and his torture did not have a place in this.

She deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping over Emma's lips. Emma opened her mouth and gave Regina full access.

She moaned into Emma's mouth as she took the offer.

Emma pulled back just enough, their lips still touching as she breathed deeply.

"I want this." Her arms wrapped around Regina's waist.

Regina licked her lips as she breathed harshly. "Weren't we just doing it?"

Emma hummed and chuckled and stepped up to Regina. She pulled the brunette into the mansion and closed the door behind her before she pulled Regina into another kiss.

When she pulled back, they are both panting.

"I want this." She gestured between them. "I want to get to know you and go out on dates and spend time with you. I love waking up next to you and I want that for the rest of my life."

Regina swallowed and pressed a hand to Emma's chest. "That sounds a lot like a proposal."

Emma shook her head. "It's a promise."

Regina smiled as she leaned her forehead against Emma's. "I want this too. I want to find out everything you like and dislike. I want to wake up next to you and eat breakfast together with you and Henry."

Emma blinked and then swallowed thickly before she pressed another kiss to Regina's lips.

"So—so what do you say to Operation Happy Ending?" She asked with a smile. "Our secret?"

Regina smiled at the reference to Henry and then inclined her head.

"Operation Happy Ending is a go."


End file.
